Love and Memories
by twilightnite
Summary: Never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo... /Ch. 3 - 16 being redone. Critique greatly welcomed./
1. Photographs and Broken Hearts

**Don't ask why, but I feel like keeping the original Author's Note, even though this has been edited...Eh. (I'm still working on editing quite a few other chapters, please bear with me, because I'm also trying to update new chapters too.)**

_That's it. Kate can't have coffee, sugar, or Twilight anymore.  
__:Kate: WHAT?! No fair!  
__Kate has a very odd imagination. The idea for this story came from the indifferent child of the earth's "Taking Back Bella". It's not the same story line. It actually came from a dream Kate had.  
__:Kate: Yay for dreams!  
__NOTE: Dominoes is currently on hold due to writer's block and Kate's stupidity.  
__:Kate: I feel SO loved…_

**Moving on. If you've read the Summary to this story, you'll see a quote from one of William Shakespeare's most infamous plays, **Romeo and Juliet**.  
Also, there is a year that you shoulder be familiar with, 1918. As we all know, that is the year that Edward supposedly died in "**Twilight**". In this story, it's the same year that he 'dies', but he also left someone behind. **

**Bella.**

**Yes, you read that right.**

* * *

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too Bella." And that was the last time he ever saw her. He kept the pictures and the memories. The love he felt for her forever deeply imbedded in his heart stayed. As did the pain._

_Back in 1918, Bella and Edward were a happy couple, best friends at the least. When he died, part of her died with him. They say after all these bad things happen, life goes on._

They were wrong.

* * *

"Hey Edward?" Alice soft voice broke the eerie silence around her. Her simple question was answered by a quizzical look from her brother Edward. She glanced back at the bookcase quickly, willing for him to answer her.

"Yes Alice?" Came his response, a few minutes after her initial question. Under her breath, Alice cursed the height she had been blessed with, and turned her attention back to the small library before her, mocking her.

"Anyways, what's this book? I've never seen it before." She stated, desperately reaching forward for a rather large and worn leather bound book, just inches out of her reach. Edward was immediately next to his sister, chuckling as he reached up onto the shelf, pulling down the dust covered book.

"You mean this?" Alice nodded at him, almost in a daze as she looked down upon the layer of dust. "What's in it Edward?" She nearly whispered to him, watching a bit of dust rise from her breath. Her brother's eyes darkened, matching his now cold and saddened look. He stiffened with a new guarded expression.

"It's a photo album." He murmured, looking down at his sister solemnly. "Do you want to see inside of it though?" Alice's eyebrows rose at this, almost skeptic at this.

"Are you sure Edward? If it's yours and you don't want me to, I won't look through it." She moved, attempting to hand it back to him. Alarm flashed across her face as he shook his head slightly.

"Alice, you can look through it whenever you want to. I don't know if I really want…" He trailed off, staring blankly out of the window. Hesitantly, Alice reached for the album again, wiping the dust away, gauging Edward's reaction.

Alice nodded numbly, slowing bringing it to her chest. Quietly she stepped toward the small sofa nearest her, sitting down. Edward sat down with her just as his sister was about to open it. She shot him a quick glancing, sighing as he nodded lightly. The rain outside was the only sound interrupting the silence engulfing the house.

Abruptly, there were three quick yet loud knocks on the door, hinted with impatience. Alice shared a quick worried glance with her brother as Esme hurried to open the door. Behind the white wood door stood a small pale girl, her jeans and sneakers wet and muddy. Her shoulder length hair stuck to her face, partially hiding her wide brown eyes, which were masked with fear. There was a dark mark on her soaking wet green t-shirt, signaling the cause of the smell of dried blood wafting through the house. The girl was panting as Esme ushered her into the house.

She stumbled through the doorway, nearly dropping the package she had in her hands. Her hands flexed around it as her gaze flew around the room, as if trying to locate a long lost friend.

"Carlisle!" Esme called out, her husband down the stairs in the next instant in apprehension The Cullens caught their breath at his display of speed, reproachful. Carlisle flinched a bit, noticing the small girl for the first time. The girl didn't seem fazed at all, as if she'd seen it before. She blinked, gathering the courage to speak.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle was immediately eye level with the mysterious girl, bending down to place a cold hand on her shoulder. His nose twitched as he smelt blood, looking her dead in the eye as he questioned her. "Have you been hurt?" He received an odd look from the girl, skepticism almost. She pulled away, hugging the damp box to her.

"I think I've seen you before…" Her voice was quiet yet soft. She snapped her head up at Esme with wide eyes as the woman shut the door. The soft pounding of the rain seemed to echo around them as the girl spoke again. "Is there a boy living here by the name of Edward Cullen?" Edward stood slowly, pushing away from Alice and his photo album. "Or should I say Edward Masen?"

He took a step back away from, shocked as the frail girl took another timid step into the house, closer to him still. Almost surprised at the fact that she was finally meeting this boy, she coughed, trying to get her wet hair out of her eyes. In that instant her eyes locked with his as she stared at him in shock, her gaze masked with a small tint of hatred.

* * *

**See, originally this chapter was actually pretty bad and pretty short. But I went back and edited –you know, adding more, fixing stuff, things like that. Of course, I couldn't add too much more to it, otherwise I would have combined it with Ch. 2…(Now that I think about it, I might as well have.)  
Yes, sadly, this chapter is still short.**

**&Kate  
****  
Ch. 1: __****'When You're Gone' ****by Avril Lavigne**


	2. An Almost Familiar Face

****

**This is the redo of the original Chapter Two. I still admit that it may not be the best exactly, but still, if you enjoyed it, that's all I ask.**

**I was thinking of combining this with Chapter One, but I figured that doing so would make this even more confusing. So, you get a short, revised second chapter. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

He took a step back away from, shocked as the frail girl took another timid step into the house, closer to him still. Almost surprised at the fact that she was finally meeting this boy, she coughed, trying to get her wet hair out of her eyes. In that instant her eyes locked with his as she stared at him in shock, her gaze masked with a small tint of hatred.

* * *

Edward stared down at the pale girl, shocked realization overtaking him. She watched him with a stony glare, almost daring him to speak to her.

"Who are you?" He whispered, his brow furrowing. Only a select few knew his true last name and they were all in the room with him at the time. The girl before him took ragged breaths, as if each one hurt her. She coughed abruptly, clearing her throat.

"My name," She took a deep breath, trying to mask her pain in confidence before she uttered her name. "My name isn't important right now." Her expression looked pain and she hunched over suddenly, grabbing her stomach. The damp package in her arms lurched forward slightly. Carlisle was immediately beside her.

Esme darted up the stairs quickly, searching for Carlisle's bag.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked in a professional voice, his eyes full of worry as he watched her, waiting for her answer.

"No, there's no time." She glanced around the room warily. "Not enough time…" She whispered again. She flinched vividly as more vampires swarmed in around her, panicked. Her breath came out in a dull hiss as she took in the sights.

Rosalie stood on the stairs with a bored expression as held fast to her husband's arm. Emmett has a rather bemused and curious look on his face. Jasper had suddenly appeared beside his pixie like vampire wife Alice, and had wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly as she held onto the worn black book Edward and her had been looking through only moments before.

Edward was still rooted to his spot near the couch. He never once broke his gaze with the girl as she took a hesitant step toward him. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're," She paused, hesitant still. She took a breath. "Y-You, it's you. You're Edward….Aren't you?" He nodded slowly and took another step toward her, letting the gap between them begin to close slowly. It was then that she realized that Alice still held a black leather bound book had in her hands.

Her eyes widened slightly in bewilderment.

"That book, it's the same as this one…" She held the package up a bit higher as Esme glided down the stairs, towels and a dark medical bag in her hands.

"Here dear, dry yourself." She said in her motherly tone when she finally approached their unannounced guest before handing her husband his bag. She merely shook her head in response.

"I have something I need to show you." Her voice held new found confidence now as she looked around her, meeting the gaze of each and every Cullen. "I need to help you, and you need to help me before it's too late." She staggered toward Edward, trying not to fall. She held the package out toward him timidly, her hands shaking as she looked up at him. "Open it, please. I believe you know my mother, and she needs your help."

"Who is--?" Edward began, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"I don't have enough time to tell you all this." She said, giving the seventeen-year-old vampire an almost pleading look. "If you want my help and want to see what I need to show you, I suggest you shut your mouth." She stated matter-of-factly, getting a few insulted looks from a majority of the Cullens.

"I'm sorry I sound so rude but we really need to start _now_." She whispered her words this time, wincing at the few narrowed eyes around her. Edward looked at the girl's face intently, re-evaluating her. There was a flash of something in his eyes. _Why did this girl look so familiar to him? Why did it pain him so to look into her eyes? _

"Why?" He asked a few moments later, breaking out of his reverie. The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Edward I'm sorry. I can't tell you everything. Only _she_ can." She whispered again, quickly glancing at the box that lay in Edward's cold hands.

"She?" A few drop of rainwater began to trickle down her face as he said this. Was he stalling? "Who is she?" He spat, disregarding to reproachful look Esme has shot at him. Alice and Jasper remained where they were, watching the abrupt exchange between Edward and the girl.

"Edward _please_. Stop with the questions!" She pleaded, pushing the package closer to him. "Just open the box! _Please!_" Edward opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the tall blonde standing with her husband. Both had come a bit closer to the two of them.

"Just open it Edward." Rosalie muttered, pointing to the thing in Edward's hands. He glared at his sister before turning his attention to his hands. Not knowing what exactly to do, he merely resorted to ripping off the top of it.

Inside lay a brown leather book. Its seams worn over the many years it had been in use, and it was evident that this book had been opened many times. Edward looked back up at the girl standing in front of him and gave her a questioning look. Her gaze was downcast, and she had one arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Open the book…Please…" She whispered. He looked back down at the book and opened the cover slowly, as if expecting something to leap out at him. The smell of must and time filled the room, hinted with an oddly floral scent as well. And inside the first page were the words,

Property of,

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Edward narrowed his eyes at the girl after reading these words, a bit angered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chloe Swan. And Isabella is my adoptive mother."

* * *

**I hope you understand now that this story is completely confusing. Most of it you will **_not _**understand until the very end, when every piece is put together. So yes, I know you're confused, you're supposed to be.  
Edited chapter is a lot better than the original, by the way. Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick with me through the remainder of this story.**

**&Kate**

**Ch. 2: _'All The Lonely People'_ by The Beatles**

* * *


	3. The Titanic

**Okay! Who's ready for the weirdest chapter of them all! I rushed things a bit but I think it came out okay. If you're too confused, there will be an author's note following this explaining things some more.**

**Now we get to the good stuff! (I think it's good anyway.)**

**Enjoy!**

"What the hell?" Emmett chirped. "Who is Isabella?" Chloe glanced at the tall vampire.

"You mean you don't know?" Rosalie snapped at Emmett. "Everyone knows who Isabella is!" Her words were covered in sarcasm. Esme was in the process of scolding her daughter when Edward spoke, glaring at Chloe.

"Are you here just to annoy me? To bring back unwanted memories and pain? Is that what you strive for? Causing others pain?" His beautiful face twisted in hatred and misery. "What are you? Devil spawn?" He spat at her. Chloe's mouth hung open. Her expression was one of hurt and shock.

"Why are you being such a jerk?! I'm here to help you and all you do is ridicule me? You don't even know anything about me. I highly doubt you even care!" Her eyes were brimming with tears. "If that's how you want it then fine! I don't care! Give me back that book and go on with your empty life you shallow pig!" Tears began to fall down her face. Fury and rage over took her.

"Actually, you know what? I really don't care what you think. Not at all. I'll show them, I'll show them all. I'll bring back the memories. I'll make the pain last so long there will be no joy in your heart. Your cold, dead, uncaring heart!" Edward growled at her and was about to lunge at her when he was restrained by Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

Chloe smiled wide, her eyes gleaming with hate. "Have it your way then." She opened the book and flipped the page. Pictures from many different years were scattered everywhere. "Let's get started shall we?" Chloe's right index finger lingered over one of the first pictures.

Her eyes glazed over and see touched a picture captioned, _Isabella Marie Swan, Age 10, April 10, 1912. _

The living room began to dissolve, the southern wall became a dock and the open sea, and the floor turned to cobblestone, the rest of the room fading away slowly.

Alice grabbed onto Japer, fearful. Rosalie hung onto Emmett while Edward stood, enraged and restrained by his family.

A sign nearby read, _Welcome to London_.

"What the hell!" Rosalie screeched. Edward stiffened and his father and brothers released him.

"_There is nothing to fear," _Chloe soft voice wove its way through the air. "_You are merely in a memory. I'm sure at least one of you knows what's going on._" She looked at Carlisle when she said this. _"Don't you remember?"_ Carlisle glanced all around him.

"London." He smirked slightly. "The docks, the _Titanic_…it's…" he turned back to Chloe. "How?" She smiled at him warmly.

"_I'm a unique person."_ Her smile widened, showing dazzling white teeth. It immediately faded. _"But I am not a vampire, if that's what you think."_

The rest of the Cullens were taking in their surroundings. Suddenly, a small girl around the age of 9 or 10 ran toward them.

"Mother!" She was headed straight for Esme, who stood there shocked.

"Excuse me?" She asked the girl, receiving no reply. The girl ran straight through her. "What in the world?"

"_You can see and hear them, but they don't feel your presence. To them, you're merely a gust of wind blowing by."_

"Geez. Like that's supposed to make us feel any better." Rosalie snapped. Chloe turned and narrowed her eyes at her.

"_If you'd like, I can leave you here. The same scene repeating over and over for the rest of time." _Chloe smiled wickedly, causing Rosalie to shut up.

"Mother!" The girl had apparently reached her mother, who was scolding her.

"Isabella Marie! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere! I told you to stay with me!"

"I, I'm sorry Mother. I didn't mean to, I just…" The woman sighed and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"I understand. Just be careful with your curiosity." Isabella giggled and hugged her mother. "Now we only need to find your father." She sighed. "Charlie!" She yelled, looking for her husband.

Isabella dragged her mother into the crowd, "I think I see him over here!" Mrs. Swan shook her head in laughter and followed her daughter, bumping into a young man in the process. He turned to face her, slightly amused.

"I am so sorry! My apologizes Mr….?" the man held out his hand.

"There's no need to apologize ma'am." He chuckled. "My name is Carlisle." He smiled, dazzling the woman for a moment.

"Oh, er, m-my name is R-Renee." She took his hand. "And this is Isabella." Renee brought Isabella round to face Carlisle.

"Bella." Bella smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello there Bella, I'm Carlisle."

"Are you a doctor?" Carlisle chuckled at her curiosity.

"Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"Your bag. It's a doctor's bag isn't it?" Carlisle laughed holding up a black leather bag.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Renee stood, seemingly in a trance. She shook her head once and smiled at the doctor.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Cullen, have a nice day." Renee smiled, flustered.

"Please, Carlisle, and it was nice meeting you too."

Carlisle put a hat on his head and walked away, chuckled softly. Edward smiled upon seeing Bella.

The present time Carlisle stood gaping, his whole family turned to face him bewildered. He turned to face Chloe intently.

"_What_ are you?"

**Everything will be explained in the next few chapters.**

**Wow, this chapter's weird. If it was too confusing, let me know so I can change it. Thanks! If you're too confused, the next chapter will be an Author's Note explaining what Chloe is. I'm sorry if the Note makes the story even more confusing, but I can't tell you everything otherwise it'll ruin the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, review, review! XD**


	4. Overboard

**I never thought so many people would like this story! It's cool!**

**This is Chapter 4, I just didn't feel the need to change the title of the chapter to: "Chapter 4"**

**Someone told me that they didn't want Edward to fall for Chloe. Don't worry! He won't! I don't think he will though…But you never know…**

_The present time Carlisle stood gaping, his whole family turned to face him bewildered. He turned to face Chloe intently._

"_What are you?"_

-------------------------------------------------

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told you, I am a human with unique abilities. I hate these interruptions." She shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm running out of time…" she muttered to herself before looking back up at the Cullens. "I've asked you before, please, not so many questions. The answers will come in time."

Edward never took his eyes off of Chloe. He was furious with this mysterious girl. Yet he felt the need to help her. "Why?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." He stood, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes. "You and your questions. Quite sad actually. It seems there's almost nothing going on in there." She chuckled. "Needless to say, I believe we're ready for our next memory."

To docks of 1912 London became the hull of a ship; the sky turned an ominous gray. Beyond the rail, a choppy black sea beckoned for the ship to topple at any given moment. The same girl was slowly making her way to rail in the rain; her pale face had a green tinge to it.

"Ugh…" she grabbed at the top rail, slipping on the wet deck. She slipped and landed on her side. She laid there for a moment before righting herself against the railing.

A crack of thunder shook the _Titanic_, startling Bella. A wave slammed into the opposite end of the boat, causing Bella to shriek as she came in contact with the top rail. She was bent over the top, the coming wave threatening to take her overboard.

The sleeve of her dress caught on a loose screw and she began to panic. Her tears of pain mixed with the rain. The wave came in contact with the ship, sending Bella toppling over. Bella and Alice screamed as Bella fell closer to the waves and a propeller, he arms flailing above her head.

At the last moment, Bella stopped in midair, her right arm hanging by her side. Carlisle held her left wrist as he partially hung over the side.

He pulled her back over onto the ship as she began hyperventilating. Once her feet he the deck she began to sob in his chest. He placed an arm around.

"Are you alright Bella?" She nodded into his chest. "What happened?" She pulled away and wiped away a few of her tears.

"I w-was (hiccup) seasick, and, a-and I went over to the railing….a wave came and, I went over…" Bella wiped away a few more tears before turning back to Carlisle. "Thank you, you're a hero." She wrapped her arms around Carlisle while he sat there, speechless.

"ISABELLA! Where are you?!" Renee was calling her daughter from one of the cabins. She came out onto the deck, covering her head with a newspaper. Her face was full of worry and regret. Her expression immediately changed when she saw Bella with Carlisle. "There you are! Where in the world did you go?"

Bella blushed and looked at her feet. "I didn't feel good….and I almost fell off the boat…" Renee's worry was back as she rushed over.

"My goodness! Are you alright? What happened exactly?" Renee bombarded her daughter with questions before she turned to Carlisle.

"How can I ever thank you? You are our hero!" She stood to hug Carlisle who would have blushed if he could. He nearly hugged her back just in time to see Charlie poke his head out of the cabin to see his wife hugging a stranger. **(To Charlie he's a stranger because they haven't met yet.)**

**This was going to end here but I felt like giving you more. You should be happy! Now get on your knees and grovel! XD I'm only kidding about the groveling part, but get your butt on your chair and read the rest of the extended chapter!**

Charlie's expression was unreadable as he made his way toward his wife, daughter, and the doctor. Renee rushed over to her husband flustered.

"Charlie! Bella nearly fell overboard but Dr. Cullen saved her!" Charlie loosened up and hugged his wife back.

"Thank you doctor. We can never thank you enough." Carlisle smiled at him.

"There is no need to thank me. Anyone else could have saved your daughter's life."

"Yes, but you did. So you are the hero." Bella spoke to Carlisle with confidence. "Thank you." She hugged and went over smiling mother. Charlie merely nodded.

Renee brought her family back into their cabin, Bella turned to smile and wave and Carlisle before turning in for the night.

Carlisle waved back at the girl and walked off back to his own cabin, muttering under his breath.

"Charlie appears to have problems with his wife speaking to other people…" he trailed off shaking his head, sure that he would see the Swans again soon.

Needless to say, he was right.

The deck of the ship faded into darkness, Rosalie and Alice shrieked. Edward and Jasper took a staggering step backwards, unsure of what to do.

"You'll be fine. See?" Chloe took a step toward Esme.

The darkness turned out to be the blackened sea. Everywhere, you could hear people screaming at the top of their lungs. A nearby raft was crowded with at least an extra dozen people, many were panicking. A familiar scream could be heard.

"BELLA! Please! Answer me!" Renee stood on the deck of the sinking Titanic, grasping the rail. Tears were streaming down her face. "BELLA!" A crewman tried to bring Renee over to a life boat; she fought him off with all of her might.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but if you want to live, you must get into the boat." Renee shook her head and continued to call for Bella. Another man came over and helped the first crewman escort **(and by escort I mean force) **Renee into a life boat.

The boat was lowered into the ocean; a sickening crack filled the air as the _Titanic_ split in two. **(I'm not sure if the Titanic did split in two, I think it did-but I'm too lazy to actually look, so you'll have to accept the story as it is. Ha!)**

Bella stood at the rail with a teenage girl who had a newborn in her arms. Bella turned to look the girl in the eye.

"Can you swim?" The girl nodded her head and held the baby closer to her. "We need to jump, the boats are gone." The teenager nodded in determination before she spoke.

"On three." The girl said as Bella nodded and watched around her. "One-"

"THREE!" Bella yelled as she jumped, bringing the girl with her. Had they stayed in that spot any longer, the top half of a nearby smokestack would have crushed them.

They broke the icy surface of the waves as they plummeted away from the ship. Their heads came back up after a few seconds, the newborn wailing as they came back up. The girl, Laura, brought her sister and Bella over to a dining table floating, forgotten.

Laura helped Bella up onto the table and handed her sister to her. Bella reached her hand toward Laura in order to help her up. Laura shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't. My weight will topple you. I can't risk drowning you and my sister." She said, shivering in the freezing water. Tears forming in her and Bella's eyes.

"Please, get on." Bella pleaded with her.

"I can't…." Laura's voice trailed off as she struggled to hold onto the table. "I'll get onto that." She said while pointing to nearby debris.

"You have to promise." Bella said to Laura, her fear overtaking her confidence.

"I will Bella, I promise." Laura said to her with a sad smile. "If I don't make it, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"I need you to take care of my sister."

"I will." Laura began to cry as Bella spoke.

"Thank you Bella, thank you so much." She reached for Bella's hand and squeezed. She let go and swam toward the floating debris.

"What's her name?" Bella yelled to Laura.

"Her name's Rosalie!" Laura continued to swim toward to debris, pulling herself onto an extra table. She snapped a leg off of a chair floating by her and used it to paddle her way over to Bella.

Bella looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Rosalie, what a pretty name."

**So did ya like it? This chapter should be long enough for you. It's four and a half pages on Word. (Ha, I almost wrote fourteen pages instead of four! Ha!) Sorry if it's too sad for you, I just made up the rest of this as I went along. I don't know if I should have Laura live or not, I'm pretty sure she will live. ;)**

**Ooohh! The baby's name is Rosalie! Ha!**

**In the beginning, when Bella was falling and Alice was screaming, the present time Alice was screaming, not some Alice person that was in the memory. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Oddly enough, the first two chapters both have 3 reviews while the chapters 3 & 4 have 4 reviews. Maybe chapters 5 & 6 will have 5 reviews each! Ha!**

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! They're what motivates me to write!**

**Song used: **

**Ch. 4:**_**'Help' **_**by The Beatles (cuz the Titanic was sinking and the…yeah, never mind.)**


	5. Chicago

**Howdy y'all! XP Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!! Now onto Chapter 5… One long chapter for yas! 6 pages on Word! Wahoo!**

_Bella looked down at the baby and smiled at her. _

"_Rosalie, what a pretty name." _

_----------------------------------_

Laura had finally made her way over to Bella and Rosalie, shivering in the cold. The baby in Bella's arms slowly drifted off to sleep as the older two girls watched the ship sink below the waves. Laura brought her hand to her face to wipe away her tears.

"Everything we had, we had on that boat," she drew a shaking breath before continuing, "And now, we have nothing."

"Nothing but each other." Bella had a small yet sad smile on her face. Laura returned the smile as more tears fell down her face.

"You're a brave girl Isabella, don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Her face grew serious. "You don't know how much it means to me to have a friend like you." Laura reached her shaking arms over to Bella and enveloped her and Rosalie in a small hug. Bella's thin arms had a blue tinge to them.

"Thank you," Bella spoke in a quiet voice. She looked back down at the sleeping newborn. "She has a pretty name." Laura smiled at her.

"Yes, she does." She cooed at her sister before resting her head against on of the leg on the table. "And now we wait."

Bella and Laura sat there shivering for what seemed like ages until a voice could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"Is anyone out there?" A man's voice called through the inky black sky. Bella perked up and looked at her new friend excitedly, her eyes lit with hope. Laura smiled back before adjusting herself onto her knees and waving her arms over her head.

"OVER HERE!" She called back to the men on the raft. "HELP!" Her yelling awoke Rosalie, who began to cry.

"OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Laura and Bella began to cry together, tears streaming down their faces.

A raft soon came into view of the wreckage. "Keep makin' noise!" A gruff voice shouted. Bella and Laura continued to scream in the night as a small boat got closer to them. One of the larger men smirked at the girls.

"What are a couple o' girls like you doin' out here at this time of night?" His smirked displayed his yellowed teeth. His face was covered in dirt and grim. Bella slightly flinched, causing the man to frown. "What's the matter girl? You got a problem with your rescuers?" He sneered at Bella.

"N-no sir, I'm ju-just cold." She stammered before muttering a few choice words under her breath.

"Uh-huh. Well ya ought ta git on before we decide to leave yas behind." He muttered.

"I don't believe that would be the right thing to do now would it Steven?" Another man spoke up. The one named Steven snorted.

"I suppose. Now you git on before we leave!" Laura got onto the raft, rocking it slightly before reaching back for Bella. Bella first handed her Rosalie before attempting to get on. Laura gently handed her sister to the other man and turned back to take Bella's hand and help her onto the raft.

Bella sat down next to Laura who had Rosalie back in her arms. Bella was just drifting off to sleep when she heard his voice.

"Long time no see eh Bella?" She opened her eyes wide to face him.

In the corner was none other there Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"You're like a guardian angel." Bella murmured before resting her head against Laura's shoulder and closing her eyes, welcoming sleep. Little did she know that Carlisle had heard her.

The ocean and its surroundings faded and became a posh house in New York City. Charlie stood by the hearth, poking at the fire while his wife sat in a nearby chair, reading _Wuthering Heights_. Bella sat on the floor by the coffee table, writing in a book.

Bella's soft voice began to float through the air as she wrote.

_We have lived in our new home for a few months now, and it still feels so empty. I dearly miss grandmother and hope that she feels well soon. Her fever rose before we left for America and I pray that she gets well soon. Father has had trouble keeping a job here and it is evident that we will have to leave this place soon. Fine by me. I have yet to see Laura and Rosalie again; we went separate ways at the docks. I wonder how they're doing. They had no money or any family here. Dr. Cullen, or my guardian angel as I like to call him, has moved westward as well. My father seems to hold a grudge against him. How can anyone hate such a kindhearted man? He has saved my life twice already in the past year. Mother doesn't seem to be happy here either, she would much rather be back in London with grandmother. She only came her because her grandfather and my father said it would be for the best. It seems as if wherever father goes, mother is trailing after him, picking up the pieces of our seemingly breaking lives. _

Her words stopped as the scene changed again. The Swans were now moving their very few possessions into a rundown apartment building in the heart of 1914 Chicago.

"Do you recognize this place Edward? That alleyway there. That place holds one of your most treasured memories doesn't it?" Chloe spoke softly to Edward, as if anything more then a whisper would disrupt the memory. Edward turned to glare at Chloe.

"Yes, it does. What's your point?" Chloe merely shook her head at his skepticism

"You'll see soon enough." Her words floated through the air as Alice walked closer to the building to get a better look.

"Hey look everyone!" she called her family over, pointing to a nearby newspaper sign. "Look who's on the cover!" Jasper made his way over a picked up a paper. His eyes grew wide as he read the headline.

"What Jasper? What is it?" Rosalie questioned her brother. Jasper read the headline out loud to his family.

"_Lawyer helps crack one of the largest cases in history_." He paused to look up at his family to read their confused expressions. He looked back down at the paper and continued. "_Edward Masen aids law enforcement officials in cracking one of the largest bank robbery cases Chicago has seen in years_." He waved the paper in Edward's face. "You never told us you were a lawyer!" He said jokingly to Edward. Edward snatched to paper from his brother a read the article. A small smile made its way across his face.

"That's my father alright." He shook his head before turning to look at an anxious Chloe. "Is he here too?" Chloe didn't seem to be paying any attention until Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Hello!" She yelled in her ear, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Er, what?" She looked back at Edward. "Oh! Of course he is! Somewhere…" she trailed off, her mind elsewhere. The Cullens turned back to watch the scene unfold around them. Bella began to speak again.

_………and now we find ourselves in Chicago, the heart of Illinois. My parents are over the verge separating, making me feel as if I'm the weak glue holding them together. I don't know how much longer I'll last. There is constant bickering between the two of them at night and I just want to leave. I'll pack my few possessions and leave. They wouldn't notice, nor would they care probably. My father can't hold down a job and is desperate now. I can assume he may resort to robbing banks and such, only to get caught by the police he so desperately wants to join. I doubt even Mr. Masen would be his lawyer. Mother says that he's a brilliant man with a kind family here in Chicago. She also says that he has son around my age. It's almost as if she's trying to plan my wedding. I'd rather not get into that business now. I'm 12, not 20. Things have gotten worse ever since my mother learned on Grandma Marie's death._

Her words stopped again as the Cullens found themselves inside of a dirty room, Renee and Charlie stood in the middle of the room, arguing.

"I don't see how this works Charlie! I don't want to live here! How can we raise our daughter in this filth?!"

"This filth?! Look Renee, I'm trying my hardest alright? I'm trying to find a job both there are none left!"

"None left?! Charlie look around you! There are jobs everywhere! You just keep making excuses until they let you into the police department! Just accept the fact that they don't want you there!"

Charlie's fist shook with rage as his wife began to speak again.

"How do you call sitting at a bar wasting money all night 'trying your hardest'? I can't take this anymore Charlie! I'm leaving! I don't want this life anymore and I'm taking Bella with me!" A small whimper could be heard and Renee turned around to see Bella hidden in the corner, her eyes red and puffy as tears made their way down her face.

"Bella…" Renee began to reach for her but was stopped by Charlie when he grabbed her wrist.

"No! You're not taking her! You've taken everything from me and you're not taking me daughter too!"

"Let me go Charlie!" She screamed at him and the unthinkable happened. Charlie raised his hand slapped her across the face.

Bella screamed and ran out the front door and down the stairs, shouting for help the whole time.

Renee had her hand to her face and glared at Charlie.

"That's it Charlie. I've had it. I'm getting my things and I'm going. If not tonight, then tomorrow."

Edward's eyes were full of shock and rage. Chloe put her hand on his arm. He looked down at her and snarled.

"There's nothing you can do or could have done. What's in the past is in the past." His eyes seemed to soften as the filthy apartment became an alleyway next to the building. Bella was hidden in the shadows with her forehead resting on her knees. Her sobbing was one of the few noises heard in the dusk.

Back on the sidewalk, a young boy was walking down the street, head bent down and cracking his knuckles. His bronze colored hair was a mess on the top of his head and he kept pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I can't believe she actually made me were this. It's unbearable." He muttered to himself. He stopped short when he heard the crying and cautiously made his way into the alley, walking straight through Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett yelped, only to realize that the boy had walked through him.

The boy had made his way to Bella and was kneeling in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" he had his head cocked to the side, his expression concerned. Bella seemed taken aback by his gesture.

"Oh, er, I fell," she quickly lied to him. He nodded his eyes full of disbelief.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, noticing the small cut on her right cheek. "What happened?" Bella's face was soon wet with tears again.

"I just fell. I'm clumsy." She murmured softly.

"Oh I see." He chuckled slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She held out a shaky hand to him. "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." Her hand lingered from a moment before the boy took it. He smiled at her, making her blush under the dirt on her face.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward."

**Together now: Aww! Edward's such a cutie! XD Fluff comes soon! Be sure to look for it!**

**I know that Charlie seems very mean in this chapter, but it's going to build up to the climax between Edward and Bella and what happened. I think it is, any way, thanks for reading!**

**Ch. 5:**** '**_**Push**_**' by Matchbox 20**


	6. Best of Friends

**I hope you liked the last chapter! We got to meet little Eddie! Well, maybe not so little, he was 13 but he was still cute! Sorry if Charlie's too mean for you, but that's how it works for this story, it leads to a series of events and all.**

**Basically, this in where Edward and Isabella become best friends. This chapter has some fluff in it too!!**

"_Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." _

_------------------------------------------_

"Aww Edward! You never told us you were so cute!" Esme gushed jokingly. Edward rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Please, it was hard enough living back then with my mother and father breathing down my neck." He began to imitate his parents' voices. "'Make sure you practice your good manners dear,' or there's always 'You'll make one heck of a lawyer son.'" He rolled his eyes again and laughed.

"Edward your voice sounds weird when you try to imitate your mother's voice! It was all high pitched!" Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"That was my father's voice Emmett." Edward retorted back to his brother who looked shocked.

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Can we please stop? There are more important things to get back to than dictate whether or not your father's voice was high pitched." Chloe grumbled at Edward. "Just look." She said gesturing to a younger Edward and Bella who sat talking in the alley.

"So what's your father's job?" Bella asked Edward with wide eyes.

"My father's a lawyer." Bella smiled at him.

"Was he the one in the newspaper?" Edward groaned before he replied.

"Sadly, yes." Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sadly?" Edward sighed.

"He's never home. He's always at work and when he is home, you never see him." Edward face fell in sadness. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were before." Bella nodded sadly.

"I know what you mean. Ever since we moved here I keep wishing we were back in London." Edward's eyes lit up.

"You've been to London?" Bella smirked.

"Yes, I was born there. My mother lived there all her life. It was my father who convinced her to move here." A crash and yelling could be heard inside the building. Bella flinched.

"Who is that?" Edward gazed at her quizzically. "Is everything alright?" He went to stand up and check it out until Bella stopped him.

"It's fine. It's probably just the landlord and another one of tenants. They fight all the time." Bella laughed nervously as she lied to her new found friend. He seemed to believe it though.

"Ah. I see. It happens all the time? How do you sleep at night?" He chuckled darkly.

"I don't." Bella said in an inaudible whisper.

"Sorry?" Edward said, trying to figure out what Bella said.

"Nothing."

"Alright. Hey, are you hungry at all?" he questioned Bella, making her blush. A low growl could be heard in the alley, causing Bella to blush even more. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"A little…" Edward smiled wide at her. He stood and reached out his hand.

"Come with me Bella. I want to show you something." Hesitant, she reached for his hand and he helped her up. Once she was on her feet, she stumbling, bumping into Edward. If anyone had been passing by at the moment it would have looked like an awkward hug between the two. Bella pulled away, her face bright red. Edward's face had a slight pink tinge to it as well.

Emmett elbowed his brother and mocked him. "Aw! Widdle Eddie blushed! How cute!" His booming laughter breaking the silence. If he could have now, Edward would have been blushing like crazy. He turned to see the rest of his family shaking with silent laughter. Everyone was either laughing hysterically or trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. Everyone that is, except for Chloe.

"The answer, its here somewhere. Where could it be?" She was muttering to herself as she watched the memory intently studying the two humans before her.

"Where could what be sweetie?" Esme asked Chloe gently. **(It's hard trying to incorporate all the characters in the story. Esme and Carlisle are the quieter ones. Let's put it at that ;)) **

"N-nothing. Nothing much." Chloe looked as if she were about to cry. "Look, they're leaving." She pointed to the duo who were now walking out of the alley and making their way down the sidewalk.

Edward had made a small joke and Bella giggled.

"So where are we going Edward?"

"No where special. Just a quick walk." He looked up at the night sky. "Look at all the stars." He smiled and Bella craned her neck to gaze at the stars.

Edward gazed at her for a moment snapped his head to face in front of him before Bella could notice that he was staring at her.

Little did he know that she had seen him and grin spread across her face.

**It's shorter chapter but I think it's cute that Edward likes Bella even though they just met. Will it lead to something more. –reads Summary- Er, well obviously…**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter…7(wow 7 already?!) is in the works as we speak! More fluff to come!**

**Ch. 6:**** '**_**With a Little Help from my Friends**_**' by The Beatles**


	7. Holding Hands

**Chapter 7 already! Holy…crap! I never really thought it would get this far!! Cool!!!!!! You guys are all awesome! Thank you for such nice reviews! It makes me want to write that much more! ;; This story has been Favorite-d 11 times and has 27 alerts:') and I got 8 reviews for one chapter…..:) **

**We all know that Edward likes Bella. But does she like him back right now? DUN DUN DUN!! Again! (We also skipped a year so Edward is 15 and Bella is 14. Edward'll always be a year older then her.)**

_Little did he know that she had seen him and grin spread across her face._

_-------------------------------------_

The Cullens once again found themselves inside the apartment Bella shared with her disruptive parents. They had already gotten a warning from the land lord that they would be evicted if the noise didn't die down. The fights between Renee and Charlie were now at a minimum of three every two hours. During this time Bella could usually be found in her room writing in her diary.

_The fighting goes on. My mother threatens to leave all the time. I have yet to see her do it though. My father's gone for long periods of time as well. My mother's turned into a rather bitter person and looks at me with sad eyes every time I pass by her. It's as if she's sorry that I'm related to the retched man she calls a husband. Not that it matters to me any ways. My father won't talk to me, he'll barely look at me. He gives me those same sad eyes. I want to go crawl into a hole and cry me eyes out. That's what happens at night though. I cry myself to sleep wishing for something better. _

_Things aren't so bad now that I've met Edward. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met! His mother is a sweet lady too. He was right about his father, he spends next to no time at home. At least Edward and I are alike in a few ways. The first night I met him we went for a walk around the city. He is so easy to talk to! He told me to look at all the stars in the sky, which I did, and I caught him looking at me! I swear my face was redder than a tomato that night! I'm blushing even thinking about him! Oh, is that bad though? To blush when you think about one of your friends? I don't think Edward likes me that way yet, I doubt he ever will. Oh great, I feel down and right when I find something happier to think about I embarrass myself! On a somewhat happier note, I'm 14 now! My mother also thinks I should be looking for a job now. I don't know if I'm ready for a job yet, I'd rather enjoy my new found happiness while I can._

Bella's voice stopped abruptly when a small rock came through her open bedroom window, hitting her in the back of her head.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she rubbed the now sore spot on the back of her head. "What the hell?"

"Bella!" A boy's voice hissed through the window. Bella went over to her door to assure that her mother was still engulfed in her book before tiptoeing back to her window and stick her head out.

That's when another rock hit her square in the face. "Ow! What the hell!" She looked down into the street to see who had thrown the pebbles at her. That's when she saw a lone figure stood in the dusk.

"Edward?! What the hell are you doing?!" He looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"Sorry Bella! I didn't meant to hit you!" She could see the pink on his cheeks even in the dark.

"Okay! But what are you doing here at this hour?!"

"Bella, it's only eight! It's not like it's the middle of the night!"

"Fine! You didn't answer me though! What are you doing here?!"

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my best friend every once in a while?"

"Every once in a while?! Edward! I just saw you yesterday!"

"I know! But if I go back home my mother will make me play the piano over and over! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Edward!!"

"Fine! Just come down here! I want to talk!"

"Alright! I'll be down in a moment!" Bella brought her head back through the window, making sure to close it and lock it after her. She walked down the hall toward her mother, telling her that she was going out to shop for groceries.

"Bella, we don't need any, besides, I just did the shopping a few hours ago."

"I know! But you never know! What if….um, what if a hobo broke into the house and stole all of our food? That way, if I did more shopping now, we wouldn't have to worry!"

"A hobo? Bella. Are you going out to meet Edward again?" Bella froze, her face slowly turning red.

"Er…" Renee set her book beside her on the table and looked up at her daughter.

"Tell me the truth Bella. I won't get mad at all." Bella sighed in defeat.

"Yes," Renee chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, alright. You go and have your fun. Lord knows I miss those days." Bella looked at her mother quizzically until she waved her off, wishing her a good night.

Edward stood outside on the sidewalk pacing. Bella closed the door behind her and hissed into the night.

"Edward?"

"I'm right here Bella," he had appeared behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"What's this big secret that you wanted to talk about? My mother wants me home by ten, if that's even possible, considering the fact that you can't keep time. I highly doubt you even know what time it is."

"I know what time it! Silly Bella!" she rolled her eyes before questioning him.

"Really now? What time is it then?" Edward looked away from Bella who frowned.

"Um, eight thirty?"

"Edward! You came to my house at eight exactly! How can thirty minutes have passed by already?" He grinned.

"Time flies when you're having fun." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the porch light. Only then did she realize that she was holding hands with her best friend. She blushed, her whole face red while Edward looked away, his face reddening as well. She quickly pulled her hand away. Edward's hand lingered in the air for a moment before he too brought his hand back.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly. Edward chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Edward, you were a cute couple. Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-" Edward slugged Emmett before he could finish.

"Honestly Emmett, you are so immature."

"Hey, at least I don't blush every time I hold a girl's hand."

"Oh shut up. It's different when it's your best friend."

**Sorry Ch. 7 is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. :)**

**Aren't they so cute together? I thought it was funny when Edward hit Bella in the face and the back on the head. XD**

**Thanks for reading! That's all for tonight!**

**Remember to review!**

**Ch. 7: ****'**_**Ordinary Day'**_** by Vanessa Carlton**


	8. Precognative Dreams

**You guys are so awesome!!! A lot of facts have been made up or changed to fit with the story. Like the **_**Titanic**_** scene for instance. Thank you all for reviewing:') This is probably one of my not-so-good chapters, I wanted a filler chapter cuz I have to build up to my climax! (Sorry!) I'm not sure if they called people 'Mike' in the early 1900's, so: Michael Newton is Mike Newton.**

"_Hey, at least I don't blush every time I hold a girl's hand."_

"_Oh shut up. It's different when it's your best friend."_

-------------------------------------

Edward and Bella stood on the side of the street, their faces still red in the increasing darkness.

"So where are we going Edward?" Bella said to him after a few minutes of awkward silence. He smirked and grabbed her hand.

"You'll see." He began to pull her down the sidewalk, she laughed as she stumbled after him.

"Honestly Edward! Tell me!" He turned to face her and shook his head.

"Never, I want it to be a surprise." She groaned and he turned back to look in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"You and your surprises!" She glared at the back of his head. "As long as Michael isn't there then I'm fine with it." Edward stopped short, causing Bella to bump into him. "Omp!"

He turned to face her, his eyes narrowed and his face grim. "Bella," he began, only to be cut off by Bella.

"I'm sorry Edward; it's just that I can't stand him. The very thought of him twists my stomach." Edward smirked at her bluntness.

"If you say so."

"Edward!" She rolled her eyes at him. "You act so childish sometimes!"

"Hmph!"

"Did you just 'hmph' at me?" She questioned, faking shock.

"Perhaps. What are going to do about it?" He turned to face her, only to have their heads collide. Edward ended up kissing Bella's nose and she ended up kissing his chin. He was the first to pull back. Instead of looking horrified as Bella had expected, he began to laugh at her expression.

Her face was beet red with embarrassment. After a few moments, she too joined in the laughter.

"Hello there, Bella." A gruff voice drifted toward the laughing duo. He stepped into the light; his blond hair appeared grimy in the flickering streetlamp. He turned his attention to Edward. "And Edward." His mock surprise cast a small shadow over their happiness. Bella groaned quietly.

"What do you want Michael?" Bella glared at him and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What a nice welcome." Another boy came out of the shadows behind Michael. He seemed bored to be there, as if he had anything better to do.

"Hello Tyler." Bella said flatly. Edward placed an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush. Michael's eyes widened until he recomposed himself.

"What a nice little……get together we have here." Michael smiled and took another step toward Bella. She stepped back into Edward. "Why don't you come with me Bella? I'll show you how to have fun." His eyes glistened with desire. Bella cringed.

"What about Jessica? Or is she just some new found toy that you got bored of?" His top lip curled back in a snarl.

"Honestly Bella, we don't need to do this here do we? Jessica and I," he paused, "We don't get along as well as I though we would." Edward's eyes were slits as he shifted Bella so that she was behind him.

"What do you want Newton. You should leave." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement. Newton grinned at him, hate in his eyes.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Bella's nails dug into Edward's arm, he didn't even flinch. "Why doesn't Bella come with me and you can go on your merry way?"

"Michael, come on. She doesn't want to go, she doesn't have t-" Tyler tried to speak, only to receive a glare from Michael.

"Did I ask you what you thought Tyler?" Michael spat at the lanky boy next to him, who rolled his eyes and backed away. He turned back to Bella and smiled. Bella stood behind her best friend, biting her lip so hard it began to bleed. "Now where were we?"

"You were just leaving." Edward spoke through his teeth, his hands clenched in fists. Michael took another step toward Edward.

"Do you have something to say to me pretty boy? Don't you hide behind your little girl friend. Then again, you'd probably go hide behind your father like the coward you are." Michael's face suddenly turned to the side a large red mark began to appear.

"Don't you dare talk to Edward like that or so help me; I'll shove my fist down your throat!" Bella nearly screeched and Michael. Edward's fists were shaking. Michael turned to face Bella again and reached toward her.

"Now Bella- AUGH!" He grabbed his nose with his hands. Edward slowly pulled back his fist. "Argh!" He glared at Edward. Tyler had taken another step forward and put his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Michael, come on. It's not worth it." He released his nose and spun around to face Tyler. Edward silently pulled Bella along and tried to calmly walk away. Michael noticed this and ran up to Bella.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" He reached toward her as she spun around to glare at him. She had let go on Edward's hand, her hands clenched into shaking fists.

"Stay away from me Micha-" He raised his hand and punched her. The scene of Charlie and Renee began to repeat itself. Edward looked as if he was about to tear Michael's head off and Tyler stood a few paces behind them, shock and worry evident across his face.

Bella wiped the blood trickling down the side of her face. Rage over took her. She kneed Michael where it hurts to most. He doubled over, biting his lip. She turned to run when he grabbed her foot.

Bella shrieked and fell, the side of her head colliding with the sidewalk. Edward lunged at Michael and Tyler ran off.

Esme covered her mouth with her hand as Carlisle wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Alice took a step closer to her brother who was glaring a hole into the ground.

"Edward?" She spoke quietly.

"I'm glad he died soon. The world was better off without him." She glared at the spot where Michael had stood. She looked up at Edward with tear filled eyes. "Why don't we move on to a happier memory?"

Rosalie looked at her appalled. "What is wrong with you?! Are you happy that someone died?!" Chloe looked with a blank expression.

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with being happy that the man who hurt my mother is gone?" Rosalie opened her mouth to speak only to close it soon after.

The city streets melted into a bedroom. The wooden panels of the wall deteriorating and coming loose. A bed in the far corner held a small girl with a bandage wrapped around her head. Another figure sat in a chair, the outline of their face outlined in the candle light. The girl on the bed moaned and rolled over toward the boy. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the bed beside her. The door opened and he straightened up. His illuminated face was grim.

"Edward, what are we going to do with you?" A chuckle came from the doorway.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen. I'll just go." He didn't move from his chair beside Bella's bed.

"She'll be fine Edward, she just needs rest." The doctor came into the room and pulled an extra chair over to Edward. "Tell me, though, what happened?" Edward sat back in his chair, watching Bella sleep. "Edward?" the doctor said again after a few minutes of silence.

"Michael Newton, that's what happened." Edward told Carlisle the story of their encounter with Michael and Tyler, never taking his eyes off of Bella as Carlisle listened solemnly. Bella began to stir in her sleep, muttering words such as "Edward", "Dr. Cullen", and "jerk".

Carlisle chuckled and got up to leave, "I'll leave you two alone now." He smiled at the two and left.

Bella awoke and sat up straight, her eyes wide. Edward immediately leaned forward.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She blinked and looked at him.

"Bad dream," She smiled at him, her blush partially hidden in the dim light.

"But everything's fine now that you're here." She murmured quietly.

"What was that?" He smirked at her and her blush deepened.

"N-nothing."

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I hope this is long enough for you!!! Sorry if it was rushed and weird and just plain mean. I just really, really, really, really, really, really HATE MIKE!!!!! Now that we got past that, how are you today:D Chapter…9-WOW!!- Will be up soon!**

**Ch. 8:**** '**_**Face Down'**_** by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	9. Falling in Love with your Best Friend

**Yay! A lot of other people hate Mike too! Goodie! Now perhaps I should do his death scene! Wahahaha! Er, anyways, here's Chapter 9!**

"_Bad dream," She smiled at him, her blush partially hidden in the dim light._

"_But everything's fine now that you're here." She murmured quietly._

"_What was that?" He smirked at her and her blush deepened._

"_N-nothing."_

**----------------------------**

Bella moved over toward Edward as he sat back in his chair.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"About the middle of the night." He grinned at her expression.

"Middle of the night?! My mother wanted me home by ten! What am I going to say to her now?" She looked at him horrified. To her increasing horror, he began to laugh. "Edward!" He shook his head and the laughter died down.

"Well you were asleep, you began to talk. I could only make out my name, 'Dr. Cullen', and 'jerk'." He looked her square in the eye as a blush started on her face. "What were you dreaming about?" She sighed and told him her dream.

"Basically, you and Dr. Cullen were attacking Michael and…" she trailed off.

"And…?" Edward prodded, leaning forward onto the bed, his face inches from hers. She shook her head and began to stare intently at the sheets.

"And the last thing I remember is Michael laying on the street and Dr. Cullen dragging you off."

"Dragging me off?"

"He was… I don't know, you were sick or something, and he carried you over to a roof top. Right before I woke, he bit you, and you were screaming." She let her hair fall into a curtain around her face, hiding her tear filled eyes from Edward. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

He chuckled, "Of course not Bella." His expression now serious. The memory ended when he wrapped his arms around Bella and she silently cried into his shoulder.

The scene changed to a beautiful home in the city. A woman stood by the empty hearth and gazed at the many pictures before her. A door opened and she turned to face to intruders.

"Who on earth?" She began to speak but quieted down when she saw Edward bringing Bella into the house. "Oh my! Bella dear, what happened?" she was flustered and hovered by an exasperated Edward and a blushing Bella.

"Honestly Mrs. Masen, it's nothing." Bella tried to laugh it of only for Mrs. Masen to worry more.

"Elizabeth, dear, there's no need to call me Mrs. Masen. It makes me feel old!" She chuckled before shrugging of her questions for now. As Edward brought Bella over toward a couch, she smiled, her green eyes twinkling with delight. "Would you like anything to eat?" Elizabeth smiled warmly at her family, or at least what she thought of as her family. After receiving a small 'no' from both Edward and Bella she seemingly glided out of the room. Bella looked at Edward with confusion displayed across her face.

"Is she always this happy in the middle of the night?" Edward chuckled and merely shook his head. "Only when you're here." He laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to tell my mother when I come home at one in the morning?"

"We'll think of something won't we?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

The Masen home faded into a grassy area beside a creek. The sunlight bounced off the surface of the water, causing it to sparkle. The creek was surrounded by the woods leaving a small open spot by the shore. Edward and Bella lounged in the sun by the creek; her head rested on his shoulder and draped an arm across her shoulders.

They lay there in the sun, just talking. She smiled as he talked; no blush had made its way across her face, yet. He closed his eyes and sighed, it seemed he had fallen asleep. Bella sat up and turned her head to face him.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" He paused, unsure of whether or not he wanted to talk.

"I want to tell you something, but I want you to promise me something first."

"Anything," Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she said this.

"Promise me that no matter what I say no, promise me that we'll still always be friends." He opened his emerald eyes to look at her, his face serious.

"Of course Edward." She nearly whispered to him, her eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong?"

"I……" he trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Bella stood and turned away from him, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Edward?" He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed up at her.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I…I think I love you." And with that she began to run, tears making their way down her face.

**Well, at least she told him she loved him right? Er, I think this chapter is BLAH. The song that I used for this chapter is one of my favorites, '**_**First Time'**_** by Life House! I can't wait to show you all Chapter 10! It's my favorite! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Ch. 9:**_**'First Time'**_** by Life House**


	10. Marshmallows

**I hope you liked the past few chapters! This one is my favorite! Read it to find out why! You all get hugs for reviewing!**

"_What's wrong Bella?"_

"_I…I think I love you." And with that she began to run, tears making their way down her face._

_----------------------------------------_

Edward sat in the grass, shocked. He stood up slowly and ran after Bella.

"Bella wait! Bella!" He began to shout her name again when she came into view. She stumbled a bit and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach. He finally caught up to her and knelt before her.

"Bella." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Bella look at me." She shook her head at him and he gave an exasperated sigh. "Bella please." She brought her head up slowly, she was biting her lip and a few tears had made their way down her face. "Bella,"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Why did you run? Why didn't you stay?" His sparkling eyes were pleading with her.

"I, I was afraid…"

"Afraid?" He looked at her puzzled; one of his eyebrows had risen. "What were you afraid of?" She looked him in the eye.

"You. I was afraid of your reaction and I didn't, I didn't want-" She wasn't able to finish because at that moment, Edward's lips decided to meet hers. Her eyes went wide as her cheeks took on a pink tinge. After a moment, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Bella." They smiled at each other for a moment before Bella rested her head on his shoulder.

The grass darkened as the stars and moon shone through the thin layer of clouds in the sky. Edward and Bella were back in their little clearing by the creek, the moon reflected in the water. Their faces shone in the warm glow of the fire in front of them.

"I told you that you would enjoy camping." Edward said smugly to Bella. She sighed.

"Anything with you I'd enjoy." He smirked, poking at the fire with a stick. "At least my mother has cooled down about the whole me missing for a few hours."

"Yes but she seemed overjoyed to learn that you were with Dr. Cullen." Edward threw a small log into the fire, causing sparks to fly.

"Hey!" Bella shrieked and smacked at an ember on the ground next to her with her shoe. Edward chuckled at her.

"It's a spark, it won't hurt you. I won't let anything hurt _you_." He smiled at her, making her blush. "Here." He said while handing her a long stick. "Hold onto this for a minute."

"Alright," Bella's expression was one of confusion and puzzlement.

"Close your eyes for a few minutes." Bella raised an eyebrow at him only for him to shake his head in response. She sighed.

"Fine, but you have to stop with the surprises soon. You know I hate surprises." He rolled his eyes as she closed hers.

"There you go. Now put the end of your stick over the fire." She opened her eyes and stared at him blankly.

"What?" Bella looked at her best friend quizzically. Edward laughed and took the stick from her, watching her before turning to look at the fire. She followed his gaze to the end of the stick he was holding.

"Marshmallows?" She smiled wide. "Is that your big secret?" She joked mockingly while giving him a peck on the cheek. Edward puffed out his chest and spoke with mock authority.

"Why yes, yes it is. It is the biggest surprise the world has ever seen!" He and Bella laughed together while he roasted a marshmallow, not paying the slightest bit of attention to it.

"Edward! Look! It's on fire!" Bella laughed while pointing to the flaming marshmallow.

"What?" He turned to face it before his eyes went wide. "Oh crap!" Edward began to whack the fire with the stick with hopes of knocking the marshmallow off.

"Hurry! Get it off the stick!" Bella covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle her laughter. "Here!" She got up and grabbed a piece of kindling, using it to scrap the marshmallow off. "There we go." She laughed as she flung the marshmallow into the flames. "All better."

"I think that's enough marshmallow roasting for tonight." He shook his head as it became a piece of charcoal. He sighed as he leaned back to lie on the grass watching the stars. "Bella," She turned her head to gaze down at him, smiling.

"Yes Edward?"

"Look at all the stars." Bella rolled her eyes.

"You've already used that line." He smiled at her and propped himself up on his elbows as she leaned down to kiss him. She giggled when he pulled away and laid on the grass next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Edward." She sighed into his shirt, closing her eyes.

"I love you too Bella." They fell asleep under the stars, wrapped in each others arms.

The beautiful night by the creek turned into the Swan's rundown apartment. As usual, Renee and Charlie were bickering. She had threatened to leave a year ago but never did. Charlie's problem with alcohol worsened. Bella was just coming up the stairs to the apartment when she found her parents bickering. She sighed and tried to walk around them, accidentally leaving the front door open in the process.

"My Lord Charlie! I can't believe you! I can't stand this! All you ever do is waste our money on liquor! I can't wait until they pass a law banning it!" Charlie's fist shook with rage before he responded.

"Like that will ever happen! You now what Renee? That's it! I'm done trying to be good enough for you! Nothing I do is ever good enough! Did you ever think that for a minute that I didn't care about our family? About our daughter?"

"You leave Bella out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Bella stopped and turned to face her parents.

"You moron! She has EVERYTHING to do with this! All I hear from you regards our daughter! Everything you talk about is about Bella! That's all I ever hear! Bella, Bella, Bella! Bella this, Bella that!" His face was close to a purple, the veins in his head seemed to bulge. Bella had backed into a corner by now. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she had a pan held behind her back. Renee looked at her husband with a mix of shock and hatred. The argument increased, aggravating Bella.

"SHUT UP! The both of you! How do you expect to live like this! I mean honestly! All you do is fight! Don't you think it would be nice to live a home where the people in it actually get along?" Bella was seething, her hand leaving an imprint in the pan's handle. She turned on her heel to walk to her room, stopping to glare at her parents. "I guess I'll see you both in hell." With that she left the room, leaving her parents shocked in her wake.

She had dropped the pan on the floor; instead, she had a steak knife hidden in her sleeve.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Could be heard even outside of the building, stunning Edward as he left the porch.

"That was odd," He muttered as he made his way back to his house. Bella's soft voice filled the air, the anger evident in her words.

_I've had it! I've had it with my parents, I've had it with this life, and I've had it with everything! I can't stand being here any longer! Well, maybe I can, because there's always Edward. At least I still have him. He's turning seventeen next month! I can't believe it! It seems like just yesterday he found me in the alley. Hopefully he'll never have to leave to fight in the war in Europe. President Wilson seems to have thing under control. For now._

_On a happier note –and I couldn't be ANY happier!- Edward actually asked me to marry him! I was shocked at first nonetheless, but of course I said yes! I'm afraid to tell my parents though; we're still young and all. I'm 16 now and he's almost 17. Isn't that old enough? I mean, we're nearly adults and there isn't an age limit of love. I don't think there is anyways._

_I can't stand my family! Well, mostly my father, but still. I wanted to bash them over the head with a pan earlier! The expressions on there faces were priceless. They were beyond angry. I absolutely hate my parents!_

He voice stopped and she quickly closed the book, jumping into her bed. She quickly felt for the locket Edward had given her as his proposal gift, pretending to be asleep. Her mother stood in the open doorway for a moment before coming into the room and sitting beside Bella on her bed. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Bella," She reached up to her face to wipe away a tear. "I am so sorry for everything. I just wanted you to be happy, and that's all I'll ever ask of you." Renee brushed a hair away from her daughters face and turned off the light. "Good night Bella." She gently closed the door behind her as Bella spoke softly.

"I love you too." Before she fell asleep, she erased the last line in her diary.

**There you go, Chapter 10! Nice and long for ya! (I came up with the marshmallow idea the other night while my dad set up a bonfire for my brother and I in the backyard. Torching marshmallow is fun!! Mwahaha!) I know it was sad toward the end, and the end was weird, but that's how the vampires roam.**

**::Kirs's voice in Kate's head:: Vampires roam? What the heck?**

**::Kate:: Gah! Evil llama! Get out of my head!**

**::Kirs's voice in Kate's head:: DON'T HIT ME!**

**O.O Oh, you're still here. Well, uh, I hope you liked it! Edward asked Bella to marry him! Yay! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE TOO YOUNG! It makes the story better in the next chapter so there. And yes, he proposed to her with a necklace. It's a heart shaped locket type thing that says 'I Love You' in cursive. It's pretty! (In my head.) If I can find a piece of jewelry like that I'll put the picture on my profile. The next chapter is sad. Very, very sad. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sad. You'll have to get ready for some sad chapters soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**Ch. 10:**** '**_**Upside Down**_**' by Jack Johnson (I Love that song!!!!)**


	11. Death of Love

**Sorry for the delay, if you guys start foaming at the mouth because you're mad then fear me because I have tranquilizer darts! That's right! You better back away in fear!!! HA!**

**Regardless, here's the next chapter for you.**

"_I love you too." Before she fell asleep, she erased the last line in her diary._

_**---------------**_

Alice turned to her brother. "Edward?"

"Yes Alice?" His eyes softened and he smiled at his sister.

"I just…I was wondering….What happened to Bella after you died? Did she get sick too?" His face hardened and his eyes went black.

"I don't know." He whispered to his family. Esme walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "It's my fault," he whispered.

"No it's not Edward. Don't think that. Because of you she is who she was and is now." Chloe smiled at him, her hatred gone and replaced with acceptance.

"Now? You mean-?" Chloe shook her head when Edward looked up, his faces brightening.

"It's hard," She looked up at him sorrowful. "There're so many things I want to tell you, but you won't believe me. No one ever has or ever will."

"You don't know that." Esme spoke softly to Chloe. "We believe you. We probably always will." The young teenager perked up and smiled wide.

"Then I hope you won't mind the next few memories. I can skip them if you want." She said reluctantly. Obviously there was something she didn't want to miss in the next few memories.

"No it's fine."

"If you say so."

The scene changed, Bella was sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard with her diary in her hands.

_Everything's getting better, and I hope it stays that way. My parents are fighting less. That doesn't mean I don't sleep with that knife hidden under my pillow though. Regardless the tension here can be so thick that you could cut it with a knife. No pun intended._

_I hate Michael Newton so much! When I kneed him in the groin awhile ago I must say that I'll do it again if I have to! Edward hates him as well. I guess that's why Michael normally sports a black eye every once in a while. I guess that's also why he's afraid of Edward._

_Edward wants to elope instead of having some extravagant party. I agree with him. Things are great better us and they couldn't get any better. Things were perfect._

There was a pause and Bella took a shaky breath, a single tear came down her face.

_Until the Spanish Influenza struck Chicago. _

Bella's bedroom faded into the city streets of Chicago. She was walking down the street, her hand intertwined with Edward's. They were speaking softly his face was downcast and she was watching the sidewalk in front of her.

"I'm sorry about your father Edward." She whispered to him. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There was nothing we could do. He was one of the first to go." She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around him.

The scene changed again. The street became one of the few rooms upstairs in the Masen home. Elizabeth was fluttering around. She stopped to grab a wet washcloth and rushed over to her son's bed where he lay frail and asleep. She placed the cloth on his forehead before easing herself into a chair.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she watched over her ill son. She began to cough violently, a splatter of blood coming out.

"Oh my," She got up to wash off her hands only to fall to the floor. A pain of strong and cold arms caught her before she hit the hardwood. She looked up slowly; her face had a pale blue tint to it.

"Dr. Cullen,"

"You really should be in bed." He smiled down her as he helped her up.

"No, I have to take care of my son." She set her jaw, her voice was stern. Her breath ragged.

"You leave that to me. Now you really need to be in bed."

"No. My son-" She looked him in the eye.

"Elizabeth, you're hurting your chances of making it through this. I know you care a lot about your son, but don't you want to live to see him grow up? Don't you want to see him get married? To see your grandchildren?" She stopped arguing and laid in the bed, her thoughts far away as Carlisle went to keep on her son.

Her gaze flickered back to the doctor and her eyes widened a bit. Carlisle left after about half an hour of taking care of the remaining Masens.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Elizabeth murmured quietly to herself. "He can, and he will." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Rosalie stood next to her husband and brother, watching the scene unfold before them.

"You never told us how pretty your mom was before. You look just like her." Edward smiled at his sister as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. "But what was she muttering to herself?" Edward opened his mouth to answer only to shut it again.

"I don't know." He turned to his father. "Carlisle?" Carlisle shrugged at him.

"I guess we'll see."

The scene hadn't changed all that much, Elizabeth lay in her bed, dying. Her son wasn't doing much better. This time Bella in a chair at his bedside, draping a wet cloth over his face.

He reached over to take her hand and she smiled down at him tearfully.

"Why are you crying?" He spoke softly, caressing the back on her hand.

"I'm just…so worried about you…" She bit her lip as a few more tears fell down her face. He smiled back up at her weakly.

"Don't. There's no reason for you to."

"I don't….know," She murmured quietly. "I just want you to get better." She whispered to him. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. **(His trademark position! XD)**

"Bella. Bella look at me." He lifted her chin with his free hand. She slowly looked him in the eye and a small smile started on her face. "I promise you that I'll get better. This will pass. Later on we'll get married, have a family and then we'll get old, fat and die. How does that sound?" He said jokingly as Bella's smile widened.

"That sounds………_interesting_." They laughed together, causing Elizabeth to stir slightly in her sleep. They both shifted their gazes to watch her, waiting until they were sure she was asleep.

"Anyways, I just want you to know that I promise to give you the best life you can imagine, and more." Bella smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"All that I want is to spend the nest of my life with you. After that there's nothing more I want." She began to finger her necklace and pulled it out to show Edward. "See this? These three simple words, they mean so much coming from you." Edward smiled at her, shaking with his fever.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know." She smiled and kissed his forehead as he slowly fell asleep, never letting go of her hand.

She sat with him for awhile before Carlisle entered the room. He took one look at her and smiled before he noticed the empty water bucket next to her chair.

"Excuse me Bella, but would you mind refilling the water bucket?" Bella turned to him and smiled wide.

"Not at all." She stood up and gently pried Edward's fingers off her hand. She grasped the handle of the bucket and carried it toward the open door. Before she left though, she set down the bucket and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist. "Thank you," she murmured and left the room.

Carlisle chuckled and made his way over to his two favorite patients. Elizabeth had woken up and had he eyes looked on Dr. Cullen. **(You'll recognize some of the next few lines from New Moon. Don't sue!)**

"Save him!" Her voice was hoarse but her expression stern. Carlisle took her hand in his making a promise that would last forever.

"I will do everything in my power." She looked him hard in the eye.

"You must," She insisted and took his hand with great force. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." Carlisle nodded, his face covered in shock.

Elizabeth's fever grew and she soon fell asleep, never to regain consciousness. Carlisle turned back to face Edward. His body shook with the fever, the damp washcloth was sliding of his face. Bella was now making her way back into the room, the bucket of water swinging beside her.

"Here doctor," She set the bucket down on the chair.

"Thank you Bella." He turned and smiled warmly at, removing the cloth from Edward's forehead. "Could you grab some clean linens from the closet?" Bella smiled, happy to oblige.

"Of course!" She turned and left the room.

Carlisle set his jaw and watched over Elizabeth, her fever became too much and within the next hour she had passed on, her face was not yet peaceful. The doctor carried Mrs. Masen to the morgue, leaving her dying son alone in the room. Edward opened his eyes slowly.

"Mother?" He shivered with his fever, "Bella?" His eyes closed again gently and something fell from his hand and onto the floor.

Dr. Cullen re-entered the nearly empty room with a grim expression. He picked Edward up off the bed and carried him across the rooftops back to his home, his expression saddened and remorseful.

The door opened to reveal Bella. When she saw the empty beds she dropped the sheets she had been carrying on the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She slowly made her way over to Edward's vacant bed and sat on the chair beside it. Her gaze fell to the floor when she noticed a small folded piece of paper.

She slowly unfolded it; a small smile appeared when she read what was on it.

"Edward………I love you too…" She smiled, and then buried her face in her hands, doubling over as sobs shook her body.

Alice put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward." She whispered to him, only getting a nod in response.

**Yay another chapter! The next one will be up soon! Look for it!**

**Kate**

**Ch. 11****: '**_**Hero**_**' by Enrique Ingelasis**


	12. Broken Hearted

**I made some people cry in the last chapter……Sorry! You were warned that it'd be sad! This chapter's sad too, so you've been warned again.**

_Alice put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward." She whispered to him, only getting a nod in response._

_-----------------_

"I'm sorry Edward." Esme wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she spoke. He merely shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Esme sighed and slowly unwrapped her arms from her son's stiff shoulders. She turned to face her husband, who stood with a sadden, remorseful, sympathetic, and apologetic expression. **(Sorry that he's feeling about five emotions, but what do you expect from him right now?)**

"I'm sorry. Edward." Edward turned his head to gaze at his father. "I shouldn't have…" Carlisle's jaw tensed as he tried to find the right words. "I guess you could say that I'm trying to say sorry. I'm not sorry that I changed you, but I am sorry for what it did to you. And her." Edward cracked a weak smile at him.

"You don't have to apologize. Everything's fine now." Carlisle shook his head in awe.

"I guess I'll never understand you." Emmett snickered and punched Edward loosely on the arm while Esme made her way over to her husband and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Edward?" Jasper muttered under his breath to him, positive that he could hear him, getting a nod in response. "What happens now?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. I never did know what happened to her after I 'died'." All eyes turned back to Chloe, who stood there with a remorseful expression as she looked up at Edward. She had broken into a cold sweat, her hands were shaking, threatening to drop the book she held before her.

"I'm sorry….I-I don't think….I don't know….." She continued to look at Edward as the rest of the Cullens turned to look at her, worried. She took a ragged breath, as if she was about to cry.

"I've never done it for this….long…." She took another breath, her hands shaking even harder. She gulped, nearly dropping the book unto the ground. Luckily, Emmett caught it in time. The memory displayed before them fizzled a bit.

"I'm sorry…I can't."

Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground, motionless. Rosalie shrieked as Esme and Carlisle hurried over to her.

"Is she……Is she dead?" Alice whispered, her voice shaky. Carlisle extended his slender fingers to her neck. He shook his head.

"No, there's a pulse. Using her powers for an extended period of time was too much for her. She needs to rest, just long enough to regain her strength and consciousness." He pulled back his hand as Esme cradled the motionless Chloe in her arms. One of her arms hang limp by her side.

"So what happens until then?" Edward asked the question that they were all mulling over. Carlisle expression hardened.

"I don't know. For now, I presume that we are trapped here." Edward narrowed his eyes and glared at the scene before him. "I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Cullens stood in silence for a few minutes, the only noise because the faint sound of Bella's mourning and Chloe's quiet breathing.

"Wait a minute…." Esme broke the silence, causing her all heads to turn to her. Emmett was the first to answer her.

"What's wrong Esme?"

"I just….I thought that these memories were only replayed when Chloe was conscious and had maintained control of the photo album…..But why are they changing now?" The rest of her family looked before them.

Suddenly, the upstairs room of the Masen home faded into Bella's dark bedroom. At least, that's what it looked like. Bella lay in bed, the only light slipping through the cracks in the faded drapes. A knock sounded on the bedroom now, as a tall and slender girl came into the room. She had her pale blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun. Her expression was one of worry as she came to sit next to Bella. Bella's face was shown in the dim light that came through the open door.

Her facial features had changed drastically in the last few days that Edward had 'passed on' as many had called it. Her face was pale and there were small bruise like circles under her eyes. And they weren't from sleep deprivation. Her once pretty face was twisted into a grimace and the girl reached for her small hand.

"Bella? I know….I know that you don't want to speak with me, and that given the current circumstances, you find no need to." The girl spoke with maturity. "But just remember, Benjamin and I will always be there when you need us." She patted Bella's hand and got up to leave. A whisper could be heard coming from the form on the bed.

"Thank you Ange."

-------------------

**So this is the chapter with which I'm trying to apologize for the update delays. If any of you fantastico reviewers can help me think of any good chapter titles, please let me know! Thanks again for reading! Sorry for the delay and the fact that I made people cry!**

**What's gonna happen to Bella now? What about our friend Chloe?**

**Stay tuned! XD**

**Kate**

**Ch. 12:**** '**_**Bad Day**_**' by Daniel Powter**


	13. Saved by a Stranger

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, even if there wasn't much in it and it was kind of short. I've decided to halt production on my other stories to right this. Now that I have everything planned out, things should be much simpler. Enjoy!**

"_Thank you Ange."_

**-----------**

Alice's perfect eyebrows creased together as she gazed up at Carlisle.

"Doesn't she look familiar? She looks like……..like….." Alice began to drum her fingers on Jasper forearm as she thought.

"Angela?" Edward quipped. **(Ha, that word sounds so funny!) **Alice's eyes brightened and she nodded. She wrapped arms around Jasper and sighed. "So are we just stuck here or something?"

"I don't know," Carlisle spoke almost silently. "She's moving." The rest of his family began to turn to look at Chloe only to have Carlisle chuckle. "No, not her, her." Carlisle extended one pale finger to point at Bella.

She went to get off the bed, only stumbling once her feet hit the floor. Her friend's voice could be heard coming through the hall. "Bella! Benjamin's asking for you!" Wordlessly, Bella went over to the plain wooden door and opened it, stepping out into the brightly lit hallway. When she was fully consumed in the light, her features were more noticeable. She had a gash going from her left elbow to the back of her hand, and the purple bags under her eyes turned out to be bruises. She was barely recognizable anymore. Bella had grown incredibly thin and she continued down the hall to the sound of Angelina's voice. Coming to another wooden door at the end of the hall, she pushed it open, revealing Angelina and a small figure on the bed who must have been Benjamin.

Bella smiled down at the two of them as Ange rushed over beaming. "Oh Bella! Look! Benjamin's been wanting to see you for awhile." Slowly she brought Bella over to the bed as she took Ben's hand and spoke to him. "Ben? Ben can you heard me?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Angelina.

"Yes. Yes Angie. Yes Angel." Angelina smiled at him and patted the space on the bed next to her.

"Come and sit Bella." Reluctantly, Bella came to sit next to her best friend. "Ben. Bella came to visit you. Isn't that so nice?" Angie spoke as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Yes Angie. Yes." Angie bent down to kiss his forehead as Bella stood, slowly backing out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Bella was biting her lip as eyes filled with tears. Ange looked up at her worried.

"But Bella-"

"No, no, I should go. My father's probably waiting for me and-" She paused and then smiled at Ange. "Besides, you two have a lot of catching up to do. Thank you so much for your hospitality. It means so much." Slowly Ange smiled and nodded at her friend.

"You be sure to visit in the morning!" Bella laughed before she replied.

"Don't worry! I promise I will!" And with that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_Little did she know that she never would be able to._

"It's like the rest of Forks high school! A blast from the past!" Emmett laughed at his 'joke'.

"Some are……………more recognizable than…..others…." Chloe opened her eyes and surveyed the scene before her, still in Esme's arms. Before any of the Cullens could ask her anymore questions, she spoke again. "I hate this part…" and with that, she fell asleep, a single tear making its way down her face.

Angelina and Ben's apartment quickly changed into yet another city street, which Bella was walking down in the middle of the night, alone. **(Sorry there are so many city street memories!!! This will be one of the last ones! I swear!)**

She tilted her head back to look at the star filled sky above her. She smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Look at the stars." She murmured.

Bella continued down the empty street, now wrapping her arms around her stomach, shivering.

"Who knew it could get so cold at this time of year?" Somewhere behind her, a person chuckle as they took a few steps closer to Bella. When she recognized who it was she straightened up, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"Hello there Bella." She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a few unconscious steps back.

"What do you want Michael." He paused to run a hand through his hair, just like Edward used to.

"What a nice greeting. Of course, I wouldn't expect any better from you, considering the fact that you were actually able to love _him_. That fiend." Bella dropped her arms to her sides, her hands now balled up in fists.

"His name was Edward." Michael flinched slightly, aggravated.

"Oh honestly. Do I look like I ever care? Do I?" Mike spat on the ground before him. "Tell me though, would he let you go home every night bruised? Would he care it you were hurt? Would he? Did he really love you for you? Would he really take care of you, the way you should be?"

"Oh, like you would?" Bella words were dripping sarcasm as she turned on her heel to leave. Michael's hand reached out at the last minute, grabbing her arm in a vise like grip.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'm done with you!" Bella spun around to glare at him, only for him to raise his hand…

And slap her across the face with the back of his hand. His lip curled back as he shoved Bella backwards into the alley.

"You know what Bella? I'm done. Done trying to be good enough for you." He took a few steps toward Bella as she staggered back to her feet. "But let me tell you just one thing." He sneered at her, taking another step closer. "If I can't have you, no one will."

Michael reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder as she gasped in protest.

"Over my dead body!" She spat in his face, causing him to cringe and loosen his grip. Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline alone, she grabbed his wrist and tried to twist it, grimacing slightly when she heard a snap.

"That's the plan." Bella gaped and at him, trying to find a way out. "Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt you. _Much_." He snickered at her obvious horror. Sneering, he raised his hand again, smacking her across the face with all of his might and sent her head into the nearby brick wall.

"Ugh…" Bella extended one hand to the top of her head, gaping for air once Michael kicked her in the stomach- hard. She curled up on the ground, weeping silently.

"You know, we could have been so happy together. You had your whole life ahead of you, and you waste it on that boy. I could have offered so much."

"He was ten times to man you'll ever be!" Nearly snarling, Michael kicked Bella in the stomach again, causing her to scream.

Watching this, Edward's rage began to build. Emmett and Jasper each put a hand on his tense shoulders as he snarled at the scene before him. Alice wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to calm him down.

"Ed….ward…….Just wait…….you'll love how it ends……I know I do………" Chloe looked up at him with half closed eyes. She smiled weakly as more tears came down her face. you put me down please?" Esme smiled slightly before setting Chloe down on the ground.

Bella lay on the ground, blood trickling out the side of her mouth, a large red mark forming on the left side of her face.

"Ready to give up the fight?" Michael sneered at the limp girl before him.

"I'm ready…….for you to go to hell!" Bella yelled up at him, still silently praying that help would come. Michael shook his head, smiling as he knelt down beside Bella.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way th-" Bella gasped as Michael was sent flying into the opposite wall.

"What the-!" Michael hunched over, grabbing his stomach. "Uh…" He spit blood out of his mouth, raising his arms defensively. He fell to the side, startled. "No!" Michael's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock as the dark figure crouched down.

"Go to hell." It hissed at him. Mike started to pant as he attempted to stand upright, only to be knocked down by the figure. He screamed in terror that was abruptly cut off when the darkly cloaked figure bent down next to him.

After what seemed like hours, Bella was staring before her, not believing her eyes. It stood up slowly and turned to face her, a scream built up in her throat, not yet making its way out. It shook its head and walked over to her.

"Sorry about that. Time to go now Bella."

"H-"

"My apologies, we must leave now." He knelt down to pick her up, carrying her out of the alley bridal style. Bella lay in her savior's arms, now battered and bruised.

"Edward?" She whispered, not believing her eyes. From underneath the dark hood one red eye peeked down at her as he smiled.

"I'm still sorry about what just happened, but I fear you're mistaken, for I know no Edward." Bella blanched and closed her eyes. "Sleep, this could be awhile." She obliged as he began to run in silence, his feet barely touching the ground.

In the dark alley lay Michael, his face white and his eyes clouded over. In the flickering glow on the street light, a few small holes could be seen on the side of his neck.

-----------------

**Wow……..um……yeah. Hey, at least he died right? Sorry about that, but I it fits into the story especially her savior. No, the guy who saved her wasn't Edward. It was some other guy.**

**If you're confused about why Ben was like that, the answer will come a lot later, sorry.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'll try to again soon!!**

**You guys all rock!**

**-Kate**

**Ch. 13:**** "**_**Dance, Dance**_**" by Fall Out Boy**


	14. Something to be Seen

**Ugh, I really am sorry that it takes me so long to update, you guys must be so mad now. –hides under bed- But if I **_**try**_** my best to update faster, will you guys be happy? **

**Thank you all for the reviews too!**

**Oh, before I forget, right now I'm trying to actually finish the story, that way it'll be easier to upload more chapters, and basically update sooner. Now I'm sure you don't want to read anymore of my Author's Note, so I now give you permission to read! Hahah! (Sorry if it's short though, the next chapter will be better!)**

_In the dark alley lay Michael, his face white and his eyes clouded over. In the flickering glow on the street light, a few small holes could be seen on the side of his neck._

_-----------------_

"Ho-ly…crap." Emmett said, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. Rosalie and a vast majority of their family were looking at the scene before them, wide eyed and dumbstruck. Jasper glanced up at Edward trying to sense whether or not he was about to burst.

"Good riddance." Chloe spat, walking over to Mike, even if she wasn't truly able to touch him. She reached forward with one hand, expressionless. "Dang it, it's not here." Chloe clenched her jaw in frustration and stood, kicking the wall.

She snarled in rage, extending a fist at the crumbling wall before her. She buried her face in her hands, trying not scream in rage. Slowly, Esme came forward to put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, hoping to calm her in some way.

"What is it that's not here?" Esme looked down at the girl with a motherly no-nonsense expression. Chloe took her hands away from her tear soaked face with some reluctance before looking up at the age old vampire standing beside her.

"I-I, I don't what it is, exactly. All I know is that…they wanted me to find it, and they wanted me to bring it back to them." She bit her lip and stared blankly at the wall before her. "They want me to find the answer. But the answer to what?" She let out an exasperated breath, seething. "This is so frustrating! Not even knowing what it is I'm looking for!"

Edward held the photo album that belonged to Isabella in his arms, leafing through the first through pages, smiling every once in awhile.

"Edward?" Chloe's voice floated toward him from the alleyway as she came out of the darkness with Esme. Edward rose his eyebrows, watching her expectantly. "There's something you should know…" She extended her arms toward the book slowly, which Edward soon gave to her, as if it was on fire.

She flipped through a couple pages until coming to the one she had been looking for. Her eyes flickered to Edward's face for only a moment, softening a bit.

"I think this is the one…Ah, bingo." Chloe pressed on the wrinkled picture gently, causing the damp alleyway to seemingly melt into a dark nothingness. Alice spun around, alarmed as Edward continued to watch the small girl with keen interest.

"_Help me!" _Everyone jumped at the sound of a voice, appearing to come from no where.

"_It's coming for you soon."_

"_No, just-"_

"_I don't care-"_

"_How can you-"_

"_I have to get you out of here; it's the only way-"_

"_But why-"_

"_You're going to have to trust me."_

Rosalie hid buried her face in her husband's chest and Esme jumped, bumping into Jasper who was trying to calm Alice down.

"All those voices!" She whimpered slightly, clutching her head. Emmett quickly wrapped his arms around his wife as the rest of his family started blankly at Chloe.

Her pale hand still rested on the aged album, her hair fluttering around her face in a gentle and invisible breeze. The darkness swirled around her feet in clouds, tumbling around the rest of the Cullens. As she opened her eyes, Alice and Esme gasped. Where her pupils and irises should have been, there was nothing, but a milky white canvas. She turned her head to Edward, and smiled wide.

"_Edward.._" She hissed at him, clenching her jaw. Chloe took a step forward, and then stopped, shaking her head from side to side. "I, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" The dull color left her eyes as Bella's brown returned. Her face flushed as she looked down.

"I think you need to see this now." The pitch black surrounding them dispersed a bit. They ended up standing in a small room, no bigger than the dingy room Bella had stayed in during the past four years of her life. The door was open a crack, a thin strip of light shone through, illuminated only a small portion of the barren room. Hushed voices floated through the cracks as that one line lingered in their minds.

"_You're going to have to trust me."_

**Meh, I liked the chapter when Mike died better. Not one of the best chapters, but ending it here makes it easier to start the next chapter off really….um…good?**

**Again, sorry I take forever to update, and like I said before, I'm trying to finish the story to make it easier to update faster. Joy.**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, you all rock!**

**(I'll try to update….ASAIPC! a.k.a. As Soon As I Possibly Can :P)**

**Ch. 14:**** '**_**Photograph**_**' by Nickelback**

**Also, before I forget, if you guys have any ideas on titles for my earlier chapters, I'll update sooner! ;) :D Ha!**


	15. Begging for Mercy

**I'm apologizing again –isn't that getting old yet?- and I'm still hoping to update faster, just please bear with me. I'm currently editing my past chapters by either adding more details/being more descriptive, or I'm editing. So again, please be patient with me, I have to admit that right now I'm having a bit more fun working on my next C.C.C. chapter. ;D I also apologize for the confusion in the last chapter, I mean it. I'm just trying to draw out some parts, clear up others, and keeps the story going.**

_**Sorry if any more updated chapter are short, but I'm doing the best I can to try to keep you guys interested.**_

**------------**

"_You're going to have to trust me."_

**------------**

"You idiot! What is wrong with you?! What could honestly possess you enough to make you even _think_ of that doing that?!" A high pitched male's voice yelled, his shadow visible through the slightly opened door.

"She was going to die and I-" A lower and more masculine voice argued in defense.

"Well she was going to die either way! What will _he_ think if he comes back and finds that his plans have been ruined? Do you have any idea what this will mean for us? Your head will be on a platter!" There was silence as this shouted statement sunk in. Bella sat up slowly, picking herself up off the floor. She winced in pain, as she felt her soar sides. One of her ribs had cracked when the now dead Michael had kicked her, jutting out of place at a small angle.

Outside of the doorway there came a sound of shuffling feet, and the argument picked up again.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The higher voice yelled, hushed slightly. "I can't what to see the look on his face when he realizes that his meal's sitting here waiting for him."

"I highly doubt James cares. He looks for the thrill of the kill, not the hunt."

The first man snickered. "Ah, but I fear my friend, that you have it all wrong. He enjoys the thrill of the _hunt_, the_ kill_ is merely the climax in which relishes. But given these current circumstances, I don't believe he'll think twice about disposing of you." One hissed at the other, and another door opened and shut nearby. Bella blinked into the light, afraid to move for fear that her captors would hear her.

"He will be here soon. What should we do with the girl?" This time a female spoke, hesitatant and quiet.

"The girl dies. Is it not that obvious? He brought us here for one reason and for one reason only. To kill that little wench." Another woman spoke up, this time with authority and dull humor. "I cannot wait until we can leave this filthy hell hole." She laughed along with one of the other men.

As she sat on the floor in agony, Bella quickly scanned around the dark room she was in, trying to find a way out other than the door which the voices were on the other side of.

Out of nowhere, the door was thrown open, and one of the men leapt in with blind rage. With wild eyes he pounced at Bella, she shrieked as he grabbed her while the others came rushing in.

"Nathaniel! What in god's name are you doing?!" The one named Nathaniel froze, standing slowly. He snarled at Bella and let her go, watching her fall back to the floor in shock. He turned to glare back at the man who had shouted at him with blood colored eyes.

"What would he care if I took care of the dirty work for him? Kill her and let him have his way with her? Let him suck her dry and then leave her?" He smiled in irritation and laughed to himself quietly. "Besides, I'm thirsty." The shorter woman glared at him.

"We all are Nathaniel, you will just have to accept that fact and move on with your undead life." She continued to glare a hole into his head as he shrugged and attempted to push his way out of the small door. One of the men placed his hand on his shoulder and smirked slightly. When Nathaniel tried to push past him again, the taller red-haired woman put one finger against his chest, shoving him backwards. He staggered and stood again as a door slammed in the other room.

"Honey I'm home." The new comer yelled jokingly. "I expect my dinner right where I left it, on the street and unaware." A shadow passed by and stopped behind the small gathering of people. As he gazed into the room and saw Bella sitting on the floor in shock, his smile faded into a grimace. A low growl resonated as he turned to the taller of the men, standing by the short woman.

"Daniel! What is she doing here? I specifically told you to leave her in the city! What the hell is she doing sitting in a _room_ in my _house_?" Daniel wrapped his arm around the woman and glanced at James expressionless. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the red-haired woman.

"Why Nathaniel brought her here. Said he couldn't resist the smell, and decided to ruin your plans and bring her head. Said he was thirsty." She smiled sweetly at James, watching Nathaniel panic out of the corner of her eye.

"I-I never said that! I didn't bring her here! H-he did!" He pointed and shaking finger at Daniel, sending him pleading looks. "I swear, on my mother's grave." James snarled at Nathaniel, rolling his head back across his shoulders.

"That's what you said when you joined us. You swore that you would never turn against us." Nathaniel was shaking, inching backwards toward Bella.

"James! I swear! I would never turn against you! My thirst, it-it just got the better of me!" He was cowering in fear now, pleading with James.

"I find no need to keep you here if all you will do is tell lies. I specifically told each and every one of you to _leave her alone._ This was my hunt. My game. And it seems that you were dealt the wrong hand." He smiled at him, exposing a row of blinding white teeth. "Bad time to be you I might add."

Daniel held the woman to him closer still, never daring to look up at James and Nathaniel. The glossy haired man -James- beckoned to the red-head and the other man.

"Laurent, Victoria, it's time to rid ourselves of this untrustworthy filth." Nathaniel's breath caught, and he looked up in horror.

"NO! Please! I'll do anything!" James laughed as Laurent and Victoria snickered, grabbing each of his arms. "Please no!" They then proceeded to literally drag him out of the room as he continued to beg for mercy.

"I'm begging you! I don't want to die!" He was whimpering and dry sobbing quietly. James looked down at him with fake pity.

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided not to listen." Nathaniel's whimpers and sobs increased as he was carried out of sight by Victoria and Laurent. Dodging his kicking feet, James soon followed after, a malicious grin plastered on his face.

The woman burrowed her face in Daniel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her. Bella gazed up at them in confusion and quickly averted her gaze when he looked down at her.

"Close your eyes and try to block out the sound."

Hastily trying to do as she was told, she closed her eyes, folding over in pain as she raised her arms to cover her ears.

The high pitched keening was abruptly cut off.

------------------

**Whew! Another chapter done! I personally like this, I mean, not the whole "I'm-gonna-kill-you", but more so the description and semi-details. Meh, don't ask. I'm working on updating sooner, and I'm also trying not to lose any of my readers in the process, so just try to bear with me people! I'm trying to pretend I have a life outside of writing fanfics! Shh! Let's make it our secret mkay? Mkay.**

**I know I've asked this quite a few times, but seriously, I NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTER TITLES! If you have any, please, please, please tell me! I'll try to update faster if you do!**

**-Kate**

**Ch. 15:**** '**_**A Rush Of Blood To The Head**_**' by Coldplay**


	16. Camella

**I just realized something, this story has a long way to go. We're barely even a _quarter_ of the way into it...woah...**

**Hehe, I'm updating again! As I said before, the last chapter had to be one of my faves, just because. I'm trying to make the story sound better than it did in the beginning, and let's face it, in the beginning, it SUCKED. Now if any of you agree to that, I'll slap you. :) Ok, ok, I won't slap you, but I will be insulted. Ok, maybe I won't be **_**that**_** insulted- Fine, I'll stop now.**

**A nice long chapter for you all!**

_**As said before: Sorry for any confusion, I can't answer many questions without giving away anything. Sorry about that.**_

_**-------------**_

_The high pitched keening was abruptly cut off._

_**-----------**_

Bella still sat on the cold floor, shaking uncontrollably as the sounds of Nathaniel's wails flooded her consciousness. The woman began to dry sob as she shook her head into Daniel's chest. In turn, he stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"How…..h-how could you?" Bella whispered to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-you sent him to die, and all you can do is stand there?" Her tears of sorrow soon became ones of anger as she clenched her jaw. "You let an innocent man die because you were too afraid to stand up for him!" She yelled at him, lowering her voice slightly. "How-"

"Enough." Daniel's voice was low and stern as he slowly turned his head to look at her. "You do not know what it is you are dealing with. You can not even begin to comprehend what it was you just saw."

"Why yes I can! I just witness the murder of terrified man who did nothing wrong!" She spat back at him as he interrupted her again.

"Child, when you grow to become as old as I am, you will realize that there is more to life than meets the eye. Perhaps then you will be able to understand what it is I did." She glared up at him, still speechless. She opened her mouth to retort but was quickly interrupted by the woman.

"Please don't fight. It won't help you any." She spoke quietly, almost afraid to do so. Bella nodded, and slowly rested her head against the cold wall, trying to fight off the drowsiness that was consuming her. The woman smiled and pulled away from Daniel as she made her way over to squat next to Bella. Noticing the cuts and bruises her mouth opened in surprise. "Oh my…Daniel, what happened?" She snapped her head up to look up at him. Daniel rose one of his hands to scratch the back of his head.

"I, ah. I had dinner." He shrugged as she gave him a look of horror. He quickly waved his other hand in the air before explaining. "No, not her. _I_ never hurt her in anyway. It was that…What was his name?" He rose an eyebrow at the limp girl on the floor.

"Michael." She grimaced, her mouth drawn in a tight line.

"Ah yes, that boy. Rather foul stench he left." Daniel stuck his tongue in disgust. "I'll have to kill a few deer or convicts just to get rid of the taste." He smiled before crouching down next to the women on the floor.

"Oh, I see. So Bella. What _did_ happen?" Bella tried to speak, fighting her half closed eyes. "Oh!" The woman gasped, shaking her head in a frenzy. "How rude! I never properly introduced myself! My name is Camella." Camella smiled brightly at the sleepy Bella, who merely nodded.

"Bella," She pointed to herself weakly as Camella nodded, smiling wider. "But I think you know that already." At this, Camella and Daniel chuckled.

"Daniel, I believe we should find a more suitable place for Bella to spend the night. Is there a bed in one the rooms nearby?" Daniel lowered his head to glare at the floor.

"Now Camella, you know we can't-"

"What utter nonsense! We can not just leave her on the floor battered and bruised! What kind of impression would that leave?" She bickered with Daniel shortly, attempting to coax him into letting Bella spend the night in a real bed after she had addressed her wounds. The whole time, Bella was falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, barely hearing a word the two said. After all, the first impression Bella got from these people would probably haunt her for the rest of _eternity_.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Camella shook her shoulder gently, trying not to cause her anymore pain. "Beella." She cooed, smiling. "Come along now, we can't let you sleep on the concrete now!"

Bella nodded feebly, wincing in pain as Daniel moved to pick her up, carrying her out of the room bridal style. She laid her head against his shoulder for the second time in a day, still in the same state she was in the first time her found her. Camella was busy bopping around the hall, sticking her head into every door trying to find the right room.

"Powder room, study, ah! Here we are! A nice bedroom, complete with no cobwebs!" She quickly added under her breath, "Yet." She looked up at her husband and smiled again. "She can spend the night in this bed, it appears comfortable enough." Daniel nodded and edged his way around his wife into the room. Gently placing Bella on the bed, Camella quickly walked in, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Do you think she will be alright here?" Daniel smiled meekly and nodded.

"She should be fine. We can only hope that James won't lose his head over it." Camella bit her lip, glancing at the closed door every few seconds. Bella laid her head against the normally unused pillow, shutting her eyes as Camella and Daniel whispered in a rush, their eyes darting to her and back.

After a few minutes of whispers, the couple made their way to the door with caution. Daniel exited first, and as Camella went to leave, Bella spoke up quietly.

"Wait," Daniel shot a cautious glance to his wife who shook her head. He closed his eyes, his head shaking slightly before he half nodded. Camella let out a soft sigh and shut the door behind him.

"Yes?" She turned back to Bella, walking over.

"Why?" Camella's eyes were downcast as she pulled a chair over to the bed before sitting down in it.

"Maybe I should explain, after what you just saw…" She shot a quick glance at Bella, after a few moments she spoke again. "Well, you see, we are……well." She fidgeted in the chair slightly. "Well to put it bluntly, we're vampires." She closed her eyes before peeking at a skeptic Bella.

She blinked before replying. "There's no such thing as vampires." A small smile flashed across Camella's face as Bella bluntness.

"Yes, there are. But Daniel and I….we're different. We don't kill people. We hunt animals. You can tell because of our eye color. See Bella? Look at the color of my eyes. What are they?" Her brow furrowing together, Bella tried to sit up, looking at Camella's right eye.

"T-Topaz. But how-?"

"I told you. We are vampires who hunt animals. James, Laurent and Victoria on the other hand, they hunt people. And Nathaniel…he…h-he." Camella bit her lip again, looking away. "He was trying not to kill. He wanted to be different. But you were bleeding so…..And he was only changed a few months ago." She covered her mouth with her hands. "He was only thirteen years old." Camella folded in on herself, burying her face in her hands as she began to dry sob. With uncertainty, Bella reached forward, placing her hand on Camella's arm reassuringly.

"I-I'm sorry, its fault isn't it?" Camella quickly straightened up, looking Bella dead in the eye before speaking again.

"N-No Bella, its not, don't say that! You had no control! And nether did he! If James hadn't…" She trailed off, gazing at the rotting wood floor. "Perhaps I should tell you who James is." She blinked, barely pausing. "He is our leader of our little coven, were he goes we go. When he gives orders, we follow them, no questions asked. But it would seem that all of that is about to change. What with Daniel bringing you here-" She stopped, watching the door with worry as the smell of burning incense floated into the room. She took a few quick breaths. "I, I've said too much! Bella, please, please forgive me!" She stood quickly, knocking the chair over in the process. Bella sat up abruptly, ignoring the excruciating pain in her abdomen.

"Wh-" At that moment, the door was pushed open, and an infuriated James burst into the room.

"This will end now." He snapped him jaw in fury before glaring at Camella. "Camella! She knows too much! She has to die, right here, and right now." He took another step, advancing toward while Daniel rushed into the room to stand near the shaking woman. Laurent and Victoria stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold with mock interest.

"No! James please!" Camella pleaded with James, restrained by her husband. "There has to be another way!" Jams stopped, looking over at her in boredom.

"And yet there _is_ no other way." He snickered a bit before narrowing his eyes at Bella. "Unless of course….Laurent!" He barked over his shoulder at the rather frail looking man. Sighing, Laurent picked himself up from the wall, taking a few steps toward the bed and James.

"Yes?" James exchanged a quick glance between Bella and Laurent as if calculating a difficult equation in his mind without knowing the correct formula. A small smile played on his lips as Bella drew a jagged breath, struggling to remain awake.

"Well, seeing as our dear guest is about to die and our dear Camella doesn't want me to kill her, would you like to do the honors?" Laurent's eyebrows knit together as he looked at James in confusion.

"What do you mean?" His smile grew as he follower continued to watch him, puzzled.

"Oh you should know exactly what I mean." Victoria let out a small 'Ha!' as realization gradually began to dawn on Laurent.

"Really?" He questioned in astonishment. James let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, and it's now or never." Camella's eyes shot open as she watched Laurent saunter over to the over turned chair, righting it before sitting down in it next to the bed.

"B-but," She began to stammer before she was cut off by James.

'No, you didn't want her to die, so why not do it this way?"

"I didn't mean-"

"SILENCE!" James roared in anger. "If any of you had actually decided to listen to me, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?!" In fear, Camella withdrew back to Daniel's arms, mouthing an apology to Bella as James turned his attention back to Bella. He smirked wickedly, causing Bella to cringe in alarm.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" He waved his hand dismissively in the air before continuing. "And all that other good stuff." Bella gazed up at him in bewilderment, now uncomfortable propped up against the headboard and the wall.

Camella watched Bella with anxiety and regret as James continued his little speech, minus to 'I do''s.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Bella's eyes widened as she comprehended what had just happened. Laurent smiled at her in fake happiness. James smiled and paused before he finished 'uniting' the two.

"You may now _kill_ the bride."

--------

**I finished another chapter! I finished another chapter! Woo yeah! Also, please just bear with the fact that Laurent and Bella are married….for now. Hehe, don't worry! She and Laurent aren't going to be together forever, you can count on that.**

**So…yay. **

**Well there's that for you, I'm going to update again soon, and thanks to those of you who read this!**

**Mucho gracias!**

**-Kate**

**Ch. 16:**** '**_**White Shadows**_**' by Coldplay**


	17. Bloody Hell

**So, I tried to update sooner, but I'm finding it kinda hard, considering the fact that I –personally really- have about ten other stories going…so…yeah. **

**_Originally some of this lacked the reactions of the Cullens, I have gone back and added some though, so there you go._**

* * *

_"I now pronounce you man and wife." Bella's eyes widened as she comprehended what had just happened. Laurent smiled at her in fake happiness. James smiled and paused before he finished 'uniting' the two._

_"You may now _kill_ the bride."_

* * *

Rosalie stared at the scene before her, looking faint. "She was beaten…then married…" Were the only coherent words she was able to form as she slumped against her husband's shoulder.

Alice and Jasper stood off to the side, murmuring to one another as they glanced over at Esme and Carlisle every few moments. In turn, the husband and wife exchanged a meaningful glance as they watched their youngest son fall to his knees. His lips moved, but no sound came out.

"It's not like she really died you know." Chloe tried to say, only to have her words drowned out by Bella's antagonizing yelp of fear. Edward shook his head, his unseeing gaze attempting to penetrate the floor beneath him.

Unsteadily, she held the thick leather bound book with one hand, and placed the other on his shoulder reassuringly. Edward looked up at her, almost in a daze.

_'Don't worry' _she mouthed to him, her lips forming a slight smile. He nodded slowly to her as he stood. She turned her head back to the horror before her, her face once again becoming expressionless.

xoxox

James cracked his knuckles in boredom, waiting for Laurent to finish the job. Victoria laid her head on his shoulder, a sick smile making its way across her face.

Daniel pulled his small wife away from Bella and Laurent, despite her protests. Bella blinked rapidly, trying to re-comprehend the twisted reality around her. Laurent smiled down at his new bride, exposing a row of white teeth glistening ominously in the candle light.

Bella let out one last startled cry of anguish as Laurent sunk his teeth into her exposed neck.

xoxox

The Cullens gapped at the scene before them, attempting with futility to comprehend the inhumanity taking place. Edward blinked unshed tears from his eyes as he witnessed the torture of the love of his life.

Alice took a few steps toward the scene, stopping when she was eye level with Laurent's back. She swore at him heavily, and raising her fist, swung at the back of his head. To her bewilderment, her fist went straight through his head. Annoyed, she swung again. And again.

"It doesn't work," Chloe mumbled feebly from Edward's side. Alice turned to face the small girl, her pretty face twisted into a grimace. "I've already tried." The pixie like vampire just shrugged at her, and turned back to Laurent, trying with all her might to beat his brains out.

xoxox

Camella stood by her husband in pure shock, watching Laurent bite Bella's throat. "No…" She murmured softly. "No, no, no…" James rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes…Yes, yes, yes…" He rolled his eyes again. "You don't like it; take it up with your husband, the _hero_." He shot a glare at Daniel who stood still, as if his feet were frozen to the floor.

Victoria ignored the bickers of her mate and coven, her once blood red eyes becoming dark in the dim candle. She bit her bottom lip, digging her nails into her arm to refrain from diving at Bella.

Laurent finally pulled away from his new wife, after consuming his fair share of her blood, he had let a bit of venom flow from his jaws into the cut in her neck. He smiled as a bit of blood escaped the corners of his mouth, making him look like a true horror.

Still smiling, Laurent drew his finger across the open wound on Bella's neck. A bit of her blood now on his finger, he snickered, flicking it at Victoria and James. Victoria closed her eyes, taking in the scent as she wiped some off her cheek onto her finger. James tried to ignore it, only to succumb to its scent as well.

"Delicious," Victoria murmured, taking the finger to her lips. James chuckled darkly, gazing off at the horror stricken couple.

"Oh live a little." Laurent laughed as James, raising his sleeve to wipe his mouth off. Bella lay still on the bed, her eyes nearly clouded over.

xoxox

Esme gasped, falling back into her husband's arms. Edward continued to stare at his love, praying that she wasn't dead, only asleep. Chloe mouth moved to form words, yet no sound came out. Had any of the Cullens been paying attention to the girl, they would have noticed the words she'd been mouthing.

"_May you rest in pieces in hell, Laurent. I made a promise to my mother that you would never come near her again. I intend to keep that promise, whether or not it kills me in the process."_

* * *

**Hopefully you guys thought this chapter was okay, I have a whole lot more to add later, and I think it's actually pretty good. _-smiles-_**

**I'll probably go back and edit the earlier chapters, but right now I want to thank those of you who've actually stuck with this story from the beginning, you guys rock.**

**&Kate**

**Ch. 17: '**_**Trouble**_**' by Coldplay**


	18. Convulsion

**I know the last chapter was kind of sick and twisted in the fact that Laurent was enjoying draining Bella, but this chapter's better, trust me. (I think it's better, but I'll leave that up to you.)**

* * *

"_May you rest in pieces in hell, Laurent. I made a promise to my mother that you would never come near her again. I intend to keep that promise, whether or not it kills me in the process."_

* * *

"I'm going to hell." Camella withdrew her face from her hands to look at the dying girl. James and Victoria had already left the room, having their fill of Laurent's fun. Laurent had joined them in the living room a short while later, and was soon heard laughing as he and James poked fun at whatever person that had recently seen that day. Camella had refused to join Daniel out on the back porch, and resorted to spending the days of Bella's transformation by her side.

"I beg your pardon?" She half whispered to the limp figure sprawled on the bed.

"I am, going to hell." Camella frowned at Bella, shaking her head.

"Nonsen-"

"No, I am. I know I am. I'm going to die, and you have to watch me die. So I am going to hell." Bella gasped from the quilts, clutching at her neck. She shut her eyes tightly in pain, gripping the blankets beneath so strongly that she nearly tore them to shreds. "Isn't that just _dandy_?" She smiled with sarcasm, staring a hole into the ceiling as she spoke her next words. "I get beaten by a boy who thinks we would have been 'perfect' together," She waved a hand in the air, choking back a laugh.

"Then your betrothed decides to save the day by bringing me here just for me to be married!" She shook her head, the sarcastic smile still planted on her face. "And to top it all off, the _prick_ decides to set my veins on fire! Just…." She stopped abruptly, shooting up only for her broken rib to stab her in the side, causing her to cry out in pain. Gasping, she fell back against the uncomforting quilt.

"Bella!" Camella cried, running to the bedside and kneeling. "Bella!" She cried again as the young woman screamed in agony.

"Put out the fire!" She panted, her face breaking out in a cold sweat. "Put it out! Please," She said, turning her head to look at the panicked dark haired vampire. "Please, please….just…..put…..it…out!" She spoke through her tears, trying to fight the fire.

"Bella," Her face was masked in pain, Camella, whispered to the poor girl. "I can't." Tears fell more profusely as Camella said this, adding even more to the hot wax sealing Bella's fate.

"Please, put out the fire…put out the fire….you have to put out the fire." Bella whispered, panting as she struggled to breath.

"I can't, I'm sorry Bella, I just…can't." Camella murmured as Bella lay withering on the bed. She closed her eyes in grief before setting her head on the covers before her, dry sobbing. Quietly whispering her apologies, she then proceeded to pull away from the cloth Bella's hands were currently tearing into thin sheets.

"Put out the god forsaken fire!" She yelled, grabbing her neck tightly with both hands. Camella's look of utter distress turned to one of terror as Bella arched her back, her pretty face contorted into a frightening mask of anger.

She fell back onto the bed, panting. "I can't……" She drew a shaky breath, "I can't breath." Camella's eyebrows knit together as she leaned forward.

"What do you mean? Bella?" She reached out, gently touching the shaking girl's shoulder.

"I," She gasped. "Can't," She squeezed her eyes tightly, biting her lip. "Breath." She shouted the last part loudly before her body was consumed by convulsions.

"Bella!" Hollered Camella as she watched with the girl convulse, making gasping, choking sounds. "Bella! Can you hear me?"

Bella withered in pain again, shaking violently, looking as if she were having a seizure. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her abdomen, also giving the appearance that she was hugging herself. Tears were falling in a steady flow down her face as she tossed and turned on the sheets, the quilt in shreds at her feet. Her eyes were flashing madly, nearly rolling backwards into her head. A fire burned wildly deep within them.

With a sharp intake of breath, Bella arched her back again, wheezing. Camella watched the dying girl wide eyed as she collapsed.

Her head lolling on her shoulders, and her eyes unseeing, Isabella Marie Swan uttered her last words.

xoxox

Edward fell to his knees, holding back a startled cry of misery as he heard the woman he loved whisper her last statement while alive.

xoxox

"_I love you Edward…"_

* * *

**Bam. And there you have it, a delayed chapter of "Love and Memories". (Grr! And it was short too! Dang it!) Before any of you ask or yell, when I said;**

'Her head lolling on her shoulders, and her eyes unseeing, Isabella Marie Swan uttered her last words.', **I meant the last words she spoke when she was **_**human**_**. Now she's a **_**vampire**_**.**

**Personally, I liked this chapter, and I don't know why really….Ah well, I just do. :)**

**Hope you all stay tuned, things pick up and get mucho better if you stay with me. ;)**

**&Ka**

**Ch. 18: **_**'Bring Me To Life' **_**by Evanescence  
(The song is the same for Ch. 18, because that's the song I was listening to. Plus I think it fits. :)) **

_Quick Warning:_ A darker side of a vampire --Bella—is expressed later on in this story. If that bothers you, I advice you to skim/skip over those parts. Yet if you do so, you may be lost even more.

Thank you.


	19. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**1. First things first, I want to thank those of you who reviewed.**

**2. Second of all, I think I'll answer a few questions now that won't give away too much.**

-No, vampires cannot have children. Everyone in the world of Twilight should be familiar with that concept-- I know I am.  
**-People, I understand that you are confused. You're supposed to be confused! That's what keeps you reading a book or a novel! _You want to find out what happens!_  
**-Of course for this story, the full explanation is no where near obvious, yet some hints are dropped every once in a blue moon...  
**-Darker side of Bella...The darker, twisted, tortured side of a vampire. The true instincts of the hunter. Bloodlust. Anger, fear, redemption, revenge...That dark side of vampire Bella.**

**3. Seeing as I absolutely hate Author's Notes myself, I've decided to delete both of the ones in this story. That also means that those of you who reviewed for the original Ch. 20 & 21 won't be able to review for the real ones. (You can try anon. reviews though. _-laughs-_)**

**I also realize that some chapters are extremely short, where as others are quite long. They are supposed to be that way.**

**And so, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. (And it's a lot longer than the last one.)**

* * *

_Edward fell to his knees, holding back a startled cry of misery as he heard the woman he loved whisper her last statement while alive._

_xoxox_

_"I love you Edward…"_

* * *

"Daniel!" Camella yelped, rushing forward the hold Bella's face in her hands. She stared down at the glazed over eyes, utterly terrified. "_Daniel!_"

At the second mention of his name, the tall, age-old vampire pushed the faded door out of his way, quickly coming to a rest at his wives side.

"Camella," He murmured, gently pulling her pale hands away from the 'dead' girl, bowing his head solemnly. Camella's lip quivered as she turned to face him.

"I couldn't-" She took a breath, looking down at her hands. "I couldn't help her…" She whimpered, burying her face in his chest. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer, her dry sobs muffled slightly.

xoxox

Carlisle looked down at the girl on the bed, pangs of regret and guilt flashed through him. With a slight frown he remembered other times that he'd seen this young before him.

There was that time when Michael had attacked her and Edward, knocking her to the ground sideways.

Smiling lightly, he remembered the one time when Edward had nearly dragged Bella with him the Dr. Cullen, trying profusely to marry them. Bella had blushed, and the doctor had chuckled quietly, smirking at the determined look on the young boy's face.

His brow furrowed. Hadn't there also been that time when both of the young lovers had come to them, clutching at the deep gashes their stomachs had received during the night? Bella first, and then Edward the next day?

The doctor shook his head very slightly, watching the bedroom fade slowly, a rather dark and ungodly living room now spread before them.

xoxox

Laurent sat at one of the armchairs, toying mindlessly with something in his pale hands. He frowned at it, almost disgusted as he whirled it around his forefinger, a quick glimmer of gold in the dim light.

Victoria lounged against her mate with her eyes closed, an expression of pure boredom on her face. James leaned on her arm, staring at the wall, expressionless.

Daniel had kept a close eye on his wife during the past few days, having to deter her from the room where Bella lie still. There hadn't been much noise from the room, transformation maybe, but no sound.

Clenching his jaw, Laurent twirled the chain again, glaring at it.

"So childish," He muttered, watching it spin. "Not to mention completely idiotic." James raised any eyebrow at him. "Who the hell carves the words 'I love you' into a locket? Stu-" A shadow suddenly fell over him and his words stopped when two hands grasped his shoulders.

Camella gasped, wide eyed as the remainder of the room now focused their attention on Laurent.

"_Where's my necklace?_"

Laurent didn't move, the chain slowly ceased its spinning.

"_Where is my necklace?_" The voice hissed again, the fingers grasping even tighter. The pale man flinched once as the fingernails pierced the thin cloth of his dress shirt.

"What the hell?" He hissed back, clutching the gold chain in his fist, never looking behind him.

"_Give me my necklace._" It growled, curling it's fingers on his shoulders. They raised one hand, reaching forward until they clasped his fist. His nostrils flared -frightened- as she attempted to open his fist.

"_No._" He snarled, attempting to stand, only for the one hand still on his shoulder to push him back down. The muscles in her hand strained.

"_Have it your way then._" She growled with a smirk, flicking her wrist and sending him into an opposite wall. He grunted, still holding the necklace as he righted himself. His eyes widened as she stepped toward him menacingly.

xoxox

Esme's finger tightened around her husband's arm as she watched the newborn vampire advance toward Laurent. She stifled a startled cry, covering her mouth with a hand as she shook.

Carlisle intertwined his fingers with hers reassuringly. He gave them a light squeeze, making her nod. She turned her head to look at her youngest son, finding him staring before him with a blank look on his face.

The girl beside him refused to bring her head up, instead looking down at the ground with a tortured expression. Esme slipped away from her husband, slowly making her way over to the dark haired girl clutching the thick album tightly.

Crouching down a bit, Esme reach out for the girl's free hand, holding the small, pale one in her our.

Shocked, Chloe brought her gaze away from Bella and Laurent, her eyes widening. Esme and Chloe exchanged small smiles, looking back at the scene.

xoxox

"_Give it back._" Bella hissed through her teeth, her face hidden behind her hair. Laurent merely narrowed his eyes at her, still clutching his fist. She crouched down, quickly snatching his clenched hand's fist. He immediately fought back, trying to wrench his hand out of her iron grip in futility. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she pulled his hand closer to her.

Finding that it would be more difficult to get her necklace back then she had originally thought, she frowned. Snarling, she stared him the eyes, watching as he withered away from her.

Victoria sat up now, wanting to get a better view of Bella threatening Laurent. Daniel held fast to Camella's arms, restraining her. Bella opened her mouth and growled.

"I'm going to count to three, and if by that time you haven't given me back that necklace, I'm going to break every one of your fingers." Her voice was low, menacing. Laurent continued to struggle, refusing to give it back. "One…" She started, freeing one of his fingers. "Two…" He let out a jagged breath, attempting to come of as unbothered. She held a finger in her hand, watching his stony expression. Laurent made no move to return the locket.

Laurent's stony expression faded her eyes narrowed. Her hand flexed, as if she were ready to break his finger. His nostrils flared again as he breathed out. Quickly he thrust the locket back at her. Withdrawing away from her, he stood, folding his arms to glare down at her.

Bella muttered with fake happiness, clutching the golden chain to her chest, her head bowed down as she stared at it. Laurent sniffed, retreating. Slowly, Daniel released his wife, allowing her to spring at Bella.

"Bella?" She spoke timidly, getting no response from the girl. Hesitantly, she reached out, setting a thin hand on her shoulder. Without warning Bella head snapped up, and she turned to face the shocked woman.

"Don't touch me." She muttered, wandering back to her 'room' shutting the clasp of the necklace. With the locket now secure around her neck, she allowed the door to shut behind her softly.

Camella's face fell as she looked down at the place were Bella had stood. Victoria snickered and leaned back against James, would was currently shaking his head.

"It's a pity really," He said. "She's strong, yet weak." He cracked his knuckles with this, shooting a look at Laurent. Laurent's face was blank; a hint of anger though as she stared at the door Bella had just shut. Camella frowned at him.

"You know something that I think is a pity?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Murder written in her expression. James didn't so much as flinch. "The fact that you can make such judgments without even knowing a person." She spat, seething. James looked at her blankly, getting up off the couch. (Making Victoria fall over, now unsupported.)

"That's funny," He responded as he walked over to the window. "I make judgments?" Hr turned, raising as eyebrow. "And you don't? You can stand here and tell me that you haven't been judging me the entire time you've been with us?" He strode over to her now, looking down his nose at her. Daniel never moved.

"Why is it that you're here exactly?" His brow furrowed. Camella blanched. "Oh? You have no response to that? Well that's redundant really. Your fire already died?" He smirked. "Alright then, if you have response, then we really have no need for you to be here…"

Camella braced herself for the blow that never came.

Just as James raised his fist, his crashed headlong into the darken window, picking himself up to find the aged vampire towering over him. He cracked his neck.

"A mutiny is this?" He chuckled, brushing the broken class off of him.

"Please," Victoria muttered from the couch. "Like they would even know how." Laurent took this opportunity to lean against the wood paneled wall behind him, folding her arms.

"What do you want me to do with her?" He asked, nodding his head at the closed door. James shook his head.

"Please," He smirked with a menacing demeanor. "One death at a time."

xoxox

The audience shifted as one, leaving space between them and the memory. Edward though, didn't move.

Chloe's eyelids drooped slightly as she held the photo album. She yawned quietly.

Alice gave her a reproachful look, which she merely shrugged off.

The memory shifted to a small wooded area, the trees outlining the small property shifted gently in the wind, their branches casting eerie shadows in the near dawn. A young woman posed near the line of the forest, partially hidden by the shadows.

xoxox

Bella stood silently, staring at the trees before her. Should she dare move, run away? Would she truly be free from her torment? The demons that clawed at her inner sanity? Would they disperse? Her face fell as she took a breath.

It was now or never, a fifty-fifty chance at the least.

Could she do it? Could she really defy those who held her life in their hands? Could she just run? Run and never, never look back?

Almost reluctantly, Bella raised her foot, taking a small step forward.

"Isabella."

One of the voices she hated so called out to her. She froze, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe if she held they closed long enough and then opened them, she would wake up from this nightmare. The footsteps behind her were soft as she took another step, keeping her eyes closed. A hand reached out to grab her shoulder, spinning her to face them.

Maybe when she opened her eyes, she would find Edward standing before her, ready to laugh at her fears. Just one laugh, one glimpse of him, and she would be forever free.

Now or never.

She opened her eyes, her expression solidifying when she recognized the man before her.

"Laurent."

Bella spoke with emotion, blinking at him, her eyes half closed. Tired.

He didn't move. Instead, he slowly pulled his extended arm away from her. His jaw clenched. She sighed at him.

"What, you expect me to kiss you?" She muttered, pulling away from him. He seemed to chuckle at her. "Well then," She said, taking a step toward him, smiling fakely. She stood up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I would kiss you, but you would have to kill me first." She hurriedly stepped back, a fire in her eyes. "But wait, you already have haven't you?" With that, she stepped around him, walking over to where Camella sat, glancing at the couple.

"_Kiss me kill me._" Bella sing-song voice rang out behind her. She paused a moment to turn and look back at Lauren, laughing at his shock.

_Never?_

* * *

**Okay, that'd better be long enough for you. I've been working on this chapter for a while, trying to get it to sound just right. I guess you could say that the last few chapters have sort of been fillers, but from here on out the story keeps a pretty decent pace. (I'm also going back and editing chapters One through –what is it- Sixteen? Once that's done you can go back and re-read those if you'd like to.)**

_Note as of 4/22:_ Chapter 1 and 2 have been edited, and I would really appreciate it if you guys took a look and told me what I could improve on in those.  
I'm also adding some new memories as I edited the other chapters, and I'm sure you'll love those. (Hint: Fluffy! very fluffy, cute, and sentimental!)

**&Kate**

**Ch. 19: 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence**


End file.
